I was a Teenage Hedgehog: Part 1
by koolkid180
Summary: What happens when a group of teens turn into Sonic characters? Things get even worse when a moster appears and the government is after them! How will they survive all of this?
1. The Begining of a New Begining

Hey everybody. This story I'm writing is about a bunch of teens who get this amazing ability to transform into Sonic the Hedgehog characters. It may start off a little slow for some of you, and is based on some games. But I hope you will read and enjoy it. This is also my first story so please R&R and no flames. Also anything my story has in common with anyone else's is coincidental, I have not seen any fics like this. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

"RINGGGGG" An alarm clock went off at exactly 6:30 am. 

"Ohh, why does school have to be so early!" Moaned a 14 year old boy named Matt Johnson. He was a very easygoing kid. He never started trouble and was kind to everyone. Although he may not have been a very popular kid, he had his little group of friends, and some other ones that he hung out with during school. But he didn't mind that, he actually liked being the normal kind of guy. He was pretty tall, about 5'7 to be precise. He also had green eyes. His hair was a very dark shade of brown, was short, and curled about right when it reached his forehead. He got ready, and walked to his school, Eastside High.

"Dude you look like your gonna kill someone," said one of his best pals Nick Sherman. Nick was a few inches shorter than Matt. He had a light shade of brown hair and bland brown eyes to match. He was a real goodie-goodie. He never did anything worth while and always played on the safe side.

"Yeah, did something happen this morning?" Asked his other great friend Ashley. Ashley was about an inch taller than Nick. She had about shoulder length hair, that was also a light shade of brown with blonde highlights. She had the biggest, bluest eyes you will probably ever see. She was more easygoing than Nick, She actually had the same kind of personality that Matt had, but was a little meaner at times.

"(sigh) No nothing really happened, its just that, I'm so sick of this same old routine! Everyday it's the same damn thing, wake up, go to school, get home, do homework, eat dinner, do more homework, go to sleep, then continue the process the next day! All I want is some excitement in my life!" Yelled Matt.

"Well how about tonight all of us, including Emily, go to the movies. I'd say we could all just use a little down time," Ashley said.

Matt and his friends went on with their day as usual. Later that night they all met up at the movies.

"I really hope this movie is better than what the critics said, I heard it only got 2 out of 5 starts," Emily said. Emily was one of the best friends anyone could have. She was always sweet to everyone. Although, some people didn't like her, and even made fun of her. But hey, doesn't everyone make fun of each other in high school? She was about 5'5 and had a little longer than shoulder length blondish, brownish hair.

"Oh well, as long as it gets us out of our houses for a few hours, who the hell cares?" Nick replied. They walked into the theater to buy their tickets.

"Thank you for choosing the Mega Cineaplex for your movie enjoyment. Please take a complimentary mood ring," they ticket guy said.

"Mood ring? What kind of movie theater gives out mood rings with tickets?" Ashley asked.

"We usually give out free samples of gum or something, the manager of the theater found these and decided to just hand them out while we have em," the ticket guy replied.

"That's kinda weird, I've seen places give out coupons, but never gum or mood rings. Anyway we better hurry before we miss previews," said Matt. They got into to their movie. There wasn't many people in there, so the four friends had no problem talking back and forth to each other, and the screen. After the movie, they walked out of the theater and went to throw out their trash.

"Opps, wouldn't wanna throw away my 'mood ring', Matt said sarcastically when he noticed he almost throw it out with his popcorn bag,

"Hehe, hey mines turning pink. Wonder what that means?" Ashley exclaimed, once she slipped it onto her ring finger. After that they all slipped their's on. They all turned different colors. But, little did the four teens know that this was the start of something new...Something new, indeed.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It's only the first chapter so it might be a little slow now but I'm really hoping it will pick up. I thought this idea was original but even if it isn't I really hope that people read it. R&R and no flames please. But I do except constructive criticism. Stay tuned for chapter 2! 


	2. New Powers

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but what can I say with the end of the school year. I really hope you all liked chapter one. Hopefully this one will be a little more fast paced. Anyway if some of you were confused on how they get the powers, everything will be explained at one point or another during the story so don't worry. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"Ah, it's so great to be able to sleep in on a Saturday morning!" Matt said as he stretched out of his bed. But, something was different. He felt as if he were, shorter. He gasped as he looked down and saw he had blue legs, with red and white running shoes! Then he noticed his hands. He was wearing white gloves, and his arms were the color they used to be. But when he itched the back of his head he got the biggest surprise of all... He felt wavy spikes on the back of his head. He rushed over to his closet and looked in his mirror. He knew what he saw, but couldn't believe it. 

"Oh my God!" He screamed. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Alright I just have to calm down and think for a second. Maybe I ate something, or-"

"Matt!" His mom screamed up the stairs to him.

"Uhhhh...Yeah mom!" He screamed back, still looking in the mirror in awe.

"Your father and I are taking your little brother to the park, so we'll be back in a little bit," She yelled back.

"Umm, okay, take your time," he hollered down to her.

"Are you alright?" She screamed back up. "You sound different than usual."

"Me? No I'm fine." He yelled as he took another glance in the mirror.

"Well alright, we should be back in a few hours." And with that, he heard his front door shut, and heard the car pull out of his driveway.

"This is so strange..." He thought. He wasn't sure what to think. "I must be dreaming. There's no way in hell, that I could be...Sonic the Hedgehog." He rushed down his stairs once he heard his phone ring.

"Uhh, Hello?" He answered.

"Matt, it's Mom. I forgot to tel you to take the dog for a walk, alright?" His mom told him.

"Sure Mom," He answered back.. After he hung up it hit him.

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog... I could run faster than any living thing alive! And after that thought he walked over to his front door, and opened it slowly. After all, he couldn't let people see that a fictional character was just casually walking out of his house. It would draw attention, the last thing he wanted right now. Once he saw the coast was clear, he stepped outside and walked into the road.

"Lets just see how fast this hedgehog really is..." He said quietly to himself while scrapping his new red running shoes on the pavement. He took a few steps. 10 miles per hour. Kept going at a faster pace, 20 miles per hour. Soon it was 30 miles, then 40, and fore he knew it, he was running around his neighborhood at 50 miles per hour!

"Oh my God! This thing really is fast!" He screamed. He continued running, passing out joggers and cars. He looked back at them and they had a look on their faces like they had seen a ghost. He decided to return home, and figure out what had caused him to become this creature. He snuck into his backyard, making sure his neighbors didn't see him. He successfully snuck in through his back door. All of a sudden he heard barking echo through his house.

"Ruff, RUFFF!" His dog growled and showed his teeth as soon as Matt walked in.

"Hey come on boy, Shhhhh. It's me Matt, you know who I am,' He said, trying to calm the dog down. Once that failed he reached for some dog treats and threw him a bunch. His dog ran for those, and Matt walked over and pat him on his head, just so he would know not to be afraid. But then he heard his cell phone ringing upstairs. He ran to get it.

"Ummmm, Hello?" He answered.

"Matt! Something is completely wrong! I woke up and...and..." His friend Ashley started. She sounded different also, but he could tell it was her right away.

"And..." Mat asked, even thought it was obvious she had most likely changed too, it didn't even cross his mind.

"...And I look like a pick version of Minnie Mouse!" She yelled in the phone.

"Ashley, come over to my house. Right now. Something is not right here." Matt replied.

"My dads not home right now. And this is no time to be thinking of hanging out! I look like a rodent! She screamed.

"I know! I woke up and I was Sonic the Hedgehog! You must be Amy Rose, cause you said you were like a pink Minnie Mouse! I wonder if the others were changed to? Just run to my house!" He said.

"I am not going to run all the way to your house, it will take me to long!" She yelled.

"Ashley, trust me. If you are Amy Rose, then it will not take you a long time to run here. I've played the Sonic games before." He explained.

They hung up and within 3 minutes Ashley was at his house, just as she said, looking like Amy Rose.

"What is wrong with us Matt!" She screamed.

"I'm not sure, but I woke up this morning and look at me now," Matt told her..

"What on earth made us like this?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but you got here awfully quick. Didn't I tell you that you'd go fast?" He asked her with a sense of pride.

"Matt! This is not a time for jokes! We are mutant video game characters! Some people even saw me running, once the press finds out, they will be trying to hunt us down like were criminals!" Ashley yelled.

"And that's exactly why we can't let anyone know," Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a two tailed fox hovering right outside Matt's window.

"Matt...what _is_ that thing?" Ashley whispered to him.

"That Tails, I wonder if that's Nick," He whispered back.

"Hehe, you guys are good," Said Nick. Matt ran over and pulled him inside his room.

"Get in here before someone sees you outside _my_ house!" Matt said to him.

"Hehe, sorry, guess I didn't think," Nick said embarrassed.

"So it is you? Nick, you're the smartest person we know, do you know what made of this way?" Matt asked him.

"Well I have discovered this, see what happens when you take your ring off," Nick explained.

"Ring? What ring?" Ashley asked. Nick pointed to his hand, and Ashley looked at hers.

"The mood rings from last night? What do they have to do with anything?" Matt asked.

"Just take em off, you'll see," Nick told them. The 3 friends all took their rings off at the same time. And within second, they were back to their normal, human selves.

"That was weird,"Ashley said. "It's like I felt everything go back to the way it's supposed to, but I didn't feel a thing."

"That's what I thought the first time I took mine off this morning," Nick answered.

"So why would these rings we got at the movie theater turn us into people from Sonic the Hedgehog?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will try to figure it out," Nick told them. Nick was a really smart guy. He could do almost any math problem in his head. He also knew a lot about science and other subjects, so they hoped his knowledge would come to their advantage.

"For some reason, I have a sudden urge to...run." Matt said calmly.

"Yeah and I really wanna go shopping!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well I guess the ring hasn't changed you too much then huh Ashley." Nick asked. That's when they remembered.

"EMILY!" They all screamed at once.

"We have to go see if she has gotten changed too," Matt said. And with that, they were off. Matt and Ashley running like the speedy hogs they had become, and Nick flying with his newly gained powers. Once they got to her house, the snuck around back, making sure not to be seen by her neighbors.

"Nick, fly up and tap on her window, she's probably sleeping still," Matt told him.

"Alright," Nick said as he flew up to her window. "She looks like a rabbit. Witch one is that Matt?"

"That's Cream. So She's Cream, but she doesn't even know it yet." Matt said. Nick taped on her window just enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Emily screamed as she saw a two tailed fox, flying outside of her window.

"Emily! Shhhhhhhhhh. It's me, Nick!" He said to her through the window.

"What the hell are you!" She yelled.

"Emily!" Nick screamed to her. "Shut your mouth for a minute and take a look in the mirror!" She turned to her left and couldn't believe what she saw standing in her mirror. There was complete silence for about 30 seconds, as she looked over herself in her mirror, not believing anything she saw.

"I...must...be dreaming..." She told herself outloud.

"Emily...It's us. Your not dreaming," Nick told her.

"What is wrong with us Nick?" She asked him. "Why are we like mutated animals."

"We will explain everything if you come with us. But hurry, we don't want anyone to see us," He told her. She climbed out of her window and Nick flew them down safely.

" Is that Matt?" She asked pointing to the blue hedgehog. "And your Ashley then."

"Yeah it's us. We will explain everything in a while but we gotta get out of here before anyone sees us," Matt told her. They were about to walk away when they were stopped by a voice from behind.

"Hold it right there. Where do you think you 4 are going?" The voice asked. They turned around, and were shocked by what they saw...

* * *

Chapter 2 is done! Hope you all enjoyed it. Well anyways, stay tunned for chapter 3.Review Please! 


	3. A New Team

Alright time for chapter 3. I'm not gonna waste your time babbling, on with the story!

* * *

"Who...are you?" A Confused Emily asked. 

"If you had ever played a classic Sonic game, then you would know that I'm- "

"Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna," Matt cut him off with a grin.

"Hpm...tell me, what do you know about what made me into this monster?" Knuckles asked them, his voice getting meaner

"I guess there were more people at the movies last night than we thought," Nick said to his friends, ignoring Knuckles demand.

"I asked you once and now I'm telling you, tell me what you know about these powers!" He screamed.

"Why should we tell you any thing after talking to us that way?"Ashley snapped at him.

"Now you 4 are pissing me off!" He yelled. "I've been trying all morning to find the answer to me becoming this thing and you guys know! Tell me right this minute, or prepare to fight!" Knuckles hollered at them.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you got!" Matt said, feeling confident, he was not a person to fight someone else.

"You guys! I'm not going to fight him!" Emily yelled to her friends.

"Yeah, he looks way stronger than us. I'm not fighting him!" Nick said.

"Amy, you'll stick with me right?" Matt asked.

"Did you just call me Amy?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah that is you character name, so you'll help me take this moron down right?" He told her.

"Of corse I will...Sonic." She said as she giggled while calling her best friend Sonic. "I'm not letting this punk walk all over me! Unlike those to over there, I have a spine!" She yelled while pointing over to Cream and Tails.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Knuckles screamed. "Get ready to cry like you've never cried before!'

He started dashing head first into them. Matt, not thinking started dashing into him too. Within seconds the two had clashed heads and were sitting on the ground, waiting for their dizziness to wear off.

"Are you kidding me! That's no way to fight!" Ashley insulted Matt, as she darted at Knuckles and jumped in the air. He tried to dodge her but it was to late, she had kicked him right on the top of his head.

"Grrrrr...That's it! Time for a knuckle sandwich!" He screamed as he punched Ashley and sent her sliding on the ground, half way down the street.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Matt asked. Knuckles turned around and Matt was right behind him. Matt lifted up his leg, and kicked him right across the face.

"Uh, not bad, but try this!" Knuckles said as he whipped both his arms around in a 360 degree turn. To his surprise, he missed Matt. He didn't even know where Matt was.

"Up here Knuckles," Matt yelled to him. Knuckles looked up and there he saw Sonic, standing on top of a house.

"Grrr, wait until I get you..." He started saying when all of a sudden,

"Oh my God! It's Sonic the hedgehog people!" Screamed a little boy walking by with his mother. His mom just sat there staring, jaw dropped.

"Guys lets get out of here before more people see us!" Nick yelled to them.

"Good idea," Matt agreed. "We'll catch ya later Knuckle-Head." And the four friends started running off, leaving Knuckles, the little boy, and the shocked mother behind.

"Hmmm...Did they think I were gonna let them get away that easy?" Knuckles said as he started running after them. He eventually followed them into a forest like area.

"Alright guys, know one will see us here," Matt said. Knuckles was hiding behind a tree, ease dropping on what they were saying.

"Your right. Ma- I mean Sonic, I have never seen you do anything so brave, you neither Ashley." Emily told them.

"Well that stupid red thing annoyed me! Who does he think he is?" Ashley screamed. Knuckles tried his hardest to resist running out there and bashing her head in.

"Alright now that we are in private, we can tel you what we have learned so far about this whole event Emily," Nick started. "You see the rings we got last-" Nick heard a crunching branch.

"Damn," Knuckles cursed as he noticed they had heard him.

"Did you guys hear that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I heard something," said Emily.

"Looks like our good friend decided to come join us," Matt said as Knuckles stepped out from behind a tree.

"Haha, very funny," Knuckles said sarcastically.

"So you come for another beating?" Ashley asked as she walked up to him.

"You guys stop!" Emily screamed. "Why do you need to fight each other! Were all searching for the same thing, answers! Don't you think it would be easier if we all just helped each other!"

"Cream has a point guys, why don't you just shake hands and make up," Nick added in.

"I will if he does," Matt said.

"And I will if she does," Knuckles said pointing to Amy.

"Ugh, fine! I'm sorry Knuckles,' She said.

"Yeah me too," Matt said shaking his hand.

"And I'm sorry too," Knuckles said.

"See isn't this better? Now that were cool with each other I think we should reveal ourselves to Knuckles," Nick said.

"How do we do that?" Knuckles asked.

"Take off the ring," Matt told him. Knuckles looked down at his hand ad saw a red mood ring, tightly secured on his spike on his hand.

"Alright...1...2...3," Matt counted down, and all 5 of them took their rings off and became their original selves.

"(Gasp) Josh Perkins," The four friends screamed in harmony.

"Matt Johnson? Ashley White? Nick Sherman? And Emily Croze? You guys are the other characters!" Josh yelled.

"You seemed surprised by this," Emily said.

"Well yeah a little, I would never imagine you guys to be so...risky," Josh told them. Matt, Ashley, and Nick used to be good friends with Josh in elementary school. But once they got into 6th grade, they sort of just, spilt up from him. He was taller than Matt by about 2 inches, had black hair that was short, and shaggy at the same time. He also had extremely small dimples that made his checks go in right at the middle of them.

"Well, we can't say weren't not a little surprised too," Ashley said. "I think that no matter who we were, anyone would be shocked."

"Which is exactly why we can't let anyone know," Matt said. "If people know who we were, everyone would treat us different, the press would be after us, and not to mention the government would probably take us to area 51 to do all sorts of tests on us like we were research experiments."

"Matts right guys, we can't let anybody know who we are, we have to make a pack on it," Nick said. "Who's in?"

Matt put his hand out. "I'm in."

"Me too," Emily said as she placed her hand on top of Matt's.

"You know I'm in," Ashley said. Nick placed his hand on top of hers, Josh was the only one left.

"I guess I'm in," Josh said smiling. He placed his hands on top of all theirs.

"Then it's settled, from this day forth we will be they only people who know about this, not even our families could know," Matt said.

"Alright so Nick, were counting on you to figure out everything you can about these rings," Ashley told him.

"I'll try my best guys but I'm not promising anything," Nick said.

"Well, I guess this makes us a team!" Josh yelled.

* * *

Well there ya go. Chapter 3. Come on those I really want you guys to review. By chapter 4 I want to have at least 1 more person review, but thank you to the guy who did review, I really appreciate it. Anyways, stay tuned for more. 


	4. First Heroic Deed

Hey everyone. Well I'm extremely happy that I have more readers and reviewers. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here's chapter 4!

Right after they made the pack, Matt returned home.

"Where have you been Matt? It's almost 4:00," His Mom said as he walked in.

"Oh, ummm. Ashley's dad drove Me, her, and Nick to Emily's house. Sorry I forgot to call and tell you," He lied.

"Well I have been worried about you all day! The least you could do id give a call," His mom told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. Next time I will remember to call, I promise," he said. After that he went up to his room and turned on his television. The news was on.

"Many people have reported sights of walking, talking animals today in the local area. After looking into this, here is what some people had to say," A news reporter said as they went to a clip of a man.

"Well, I was driving my car down the street, when all of a sudden this blue, mutant animal comes running right past me! He had about 6 spikes on the back of his head, and wore red and white running shoes!" The man said to the camera.

"I was pulling into my driveway, when out of no where, three creatures go flying by my car!" A young kid, about 18 stated. "That's when I realized that, they looked exactly like characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog games I used to play when I was little!"

"I was walking my dog with my four year old son, and then these, _things _started fighting! The blue and pink ones were fighting the red one. It was like nothing I have ever seen before!" Said the lady they saw earlier while fighting.

"After hearing about these creatures, our news team decided to look into this case, Our Copter Cam caught this footage of the creatures," The reporter said, right before showing a clip of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles standing nearby Emily's house, talking. "After seeing this footage, it's seems that the video game character everyone knows, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have made it out of the game, and into our world," The reporter ended with a laugh. Matt turned his t.v off and went downstairs.

"Now I've seen everything!" His dad yelled at the t.v.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Matt asked.

"The news just showed footage of some video game characters standing outside of someone's house. Either it was a really clever hoax, or the world is going crazy," His dad said. Matt didn't know what to feel. Should he be happy that he had these new powers? Or should he feel like the freak he was being portrayed as? He tried not to even think about Sonic the Hedgehog for the rest of the night. He went to bed early that night, and awoke at 9:30 in the morning the next day.

"Matt, went to the grocery store with your brother and dad, should be back around 11. Lots of Love, Mom," Matt read aloud as he saw the note his mom left him. "This is a good time for me to call Nick to see if he figured anything else out on those rings."

RING...RING...

"Hello?" Nick answered his phone.

"Hey dude it's Matt. You home alone?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, my parents went golfing," Nick answered

'What losers' Matt thought to himself, but quickly brought himself back to the purpose of the phone call. "Oh, so you figure anything else out about the rings?"

"Can you give me some time? We just got the powers yesterday, it will probably take me a few months to crack the entire mystery of the rings," Nick responded.

"A few months!" Mat exclaimed. "Isn't there a way you could go a little quicker!"

"(Sigh) I'll try my best but I'm not promising anything. Nick sighed. Just then Matt turned to his t.v and saw a breaking news report.

"I'm outside of the First Savings Bank, where a robbery is going on. We have this video being streamed from the scene," a reporter said on the t.v. The video clip rolled.

"Alright, just put all the money in this bag, and no one gets hurt!" Screamed a masked man in the video.

"Please, perhaps we can negociate?" The bank clerk asked.

"Were not playing games here buddy," said the other robber

"Hmmm...this could be a chance to see what these rings could really do," Matt said.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Call Ashley and Emily, I'll call Josh, tell them to meet us at the First Savings Bank," Matt told Nick. They hung up and within minutes were all on their way to the bank.

"This better be important," Josh said to himself while running down a busy street to get there.

"Hey everyone, it's that red freak from the news last night!" Screamed a random guy on the street. Josh just held his anger in and kept going. Soon they were right outside the bank, cop cars surrounded the place.

"Why did we need to come here? There's cops everywhere, they're gonna try to capture us," Ashley said to them.

"Two jerks are inside and they think that they can take the banks money, we gotta show them they can't!" Matt said heroically.

"It would be a chance to show the public that we aren't monsters, to show them that were here to help," Josh said.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea guys," Emily said softly.

"Emily, we have to be brave, and you know what they said, to get to heaven, you gotta raise a little hell!" Matt yelled, and with that he and the others were dashing for the bank door.

"Hold it right there mutants!" A cop called out, but they ran right into the building.

"Back away from the desk crocks, and put your hands up. Maybe we'll go easy on you," Matt said to the burglars.

"Haha, Sonic the hedgehog and his little friends came to save the day," One of them said. Then he took out his pistol, and started shooting at them. People started screaming and ducking for cover everywhere.

"Grrrr, take this!" Matt said, he jumped up into a ball, and zoomed right for the guy with the gun.

"Owww," He said as he fell.

"Your next!" Nick said to the other guy. Then he ripped off his shirt, and a bomb was attached.

"Don't come any closer, I'll blow everyone up, I swear!" The second criminal said.

"Calm down mister! Don't do anything stupid!" Emily said trying to stop him. Josh started inching away as Emily was talking to him. "I know things don't seem good right now, but they will get better if you just surrender, I promise," She said with a smile.

"Well maybe your right," He said. "Maybe I am doing the wrong thing with my-" He went out cold on the ground. And as he fell, Josh stood behind him, smiling proud.

"We told him we would go easy on him, but they didn't listen," Josh said.

"Alright guys, the cops can handle the rest, our job is done," Matt said. Thy started running out, but then people in the bank started clapping and cheering for them.

"Thank you everyone, but it's what we do, We are the Freedom Fighters!" Matt yelled, then the 5 friends ran out.

"Freedom Fighters? Where'd you think of that?" Ashley asked.

"I used to read the Sonic comics, and that's what their group is called in that," Matt answered.

"Freedom Fighters, I like it," Nick said. The 5 friends ran off into the town. But at the bank, something else was going on.

"Commander, the targets have escaped, shall we sent troops out after them?" One of the burglars took his mask off.

"No, no. We have to think of a tactic first, were not dealing with just anything here, these are super natural beings," said a man who stepped out from a corner. "But good job with that act soldier." The man was wearing a uniform that had the words, U.S. Government stitched on it.

"Thank you commander," The other criminal said as he took off his mask.

"I will get you, Freedom Fighters," The commander said to himself, as he walked out of the bank, thoughts racing through his head.

Well there's chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to get chapter 5 up as soon as I can, because I will not be able to update from Saturday to Monday. REVIEW!


	5. A New Evil

Here's chapter 5 everyone. And don't worry. There will be no comic characters in this story. I just needed a team name for them. I was going to call them the Sonic Team, but that sounds kinda stupid, and I want to focus on all the characters too, not just Sonic. Anyways, on with it!

* * *

RINGGGGGGG. There went Matt's alarm again.

"Ugh, Monday already?" He groaned. "Where did the weekend go?" Then he realized exactly where it went, and was going. It was going down in history. The weekend marked the first time him and his friends had transformed. Also when the public first found out too. It was by far the most exciting weekend he had in a long time. And for that he was grateful. He got ready and then remembered his ring.

'Should I bring it?' He thought to himself. The he grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket. 'Just in case, you never know when I might need it.'

"Hey Matt, you look a little happier this morning," Nick greeted him as he walked into the school yard.

"Well I should be, I had the most exciting weekend ever," He said winking at them. "It's what I have wanted for a while."

"We should get going before were late," Ashley said chuckling. They each walked into their classes. When Matt got into his, he heard 2 kids talking. He couldn't help by eavesdrop.

"Dude I'm sorry your dad left this weekend," said a boy named Eric Anderson to another kid named Greg Damon.

"Yeah, me too, all he did was leave a note saying that he had plans. He hasn't cal since then or anything," Greg told Eric. Matt felt bad for the kid. It's hard when parents get divorced. Especially when all they leave is a note and then take off. But he continued on with his day until he had English 2nd period.

"Did anyone here of the exciting news this weekend?" His teacher, Mrs.Ghram asked.

"About the car that crashed on route 99?" A kid in his class asked.

"No about the Sonic characters," She told the class. "They saved a bank from robbers yesterday. They caught the thing on tape. It was simply amazing watching it, I was speechless." Matt perked up and listed, his teacher usually started class room discussions when she brought up something that happened in the news, and he was curious to see what his class thought of the news.

"I think it's plain retarded," a girl said in angry tone. "You know something is wrong with the world today when walking, talking, video game characters suddenly appear in our world." Matt got somewhat annoyed, he heard his dad's voice as the girl said those things too.

"Well, I think that it was some well thought out joke. I mean come on, Sonic the Hedgehog characters in the real world? Hello, it's a video game!" Another kid said.

"I thought it was actually kinda cool. I mean, you can't say you guys have never wondered about what it would be like if your life was a video game, well we may get to experience that feeling," A boy said.

"My mom says it's probably some science project gone wrong, and that they most likely escaped from a testing lab,' a girl stated. Matt was not very happy. The class had more negative comments than positive. And some of the things people said about them. Who would start rumors saying that they came from a different dimension? Or that the government created them. After school he started walking home, he looked up in the sky and saw what looked like an airplane flying high. But it had a very odd shape for a plane. He didn't think anything of it, but he didn't know what was going on inside the aircraft.

"Mwhahaha, my grandfather had more stuff left in his old lab than I ever would have imagined. This flying fortress must have taken him some time to build," a man said to himself. He was about 6'3. And had a big gut. He was wearing a black suit, with a red overcoat. He was bald, but wore goggles on top of his head. He wore glasses on his eyes, and had many long whiskers coming out from each side of his upper lip. "And after searching for so long, I have finally found it, the master emerald!" He screamed, pointing to a huge emerald sitting atop an artificial alter. "And if these stone tablets my grandfather had in his lab are correct, if I preform an ancient ritual, than I can unleash the ultimate evil! Giving the world reason to bow down at my feet!" This man was psychotic! "Now to make things official, I shall not be known as Ivo Damon, I shall now be known Dr.Ivo Robotnik, after my grandfather Gerald Robotnik! Just time to make this thing my new home," He said as he placed a picture on the wall of the control room. The picture had the man, his wife, and his three kids, one 4 years old, one 14, and one 17. "I miss, and love you all..." The man said right before he left the room, and walked out into the massive ship.

Back on the ground, Matt was studying for a test he had in Spanish class the next day, when all of a sudden, the ring on his desk caught his eye.

"No, I gotta stay focused, I'm not gonna let the temptation of the ring take over my life," He said to himself. Then he looked at the ring. "Ugh, I guess, one time around the block won't hurt..." before he knew it, he was flying down the high way, passing out cars left and right. "Yeah, one time around the block," He said to himself as he rolled his eyes.

Back on the flying ship, the doctor is getting ready to preform his ritual. He placed candles all around the emerald, and then started reading from a stone plate.

CRACKKKKK.

The master emerald had broken into a bunch of little pieces, and all of them fell in different directions off the ship. A sky blue creature was then standing where the master emerald was.

"The prophecy was correct!" Screamed Robotnik after seeing the creature. "It stated that by saying that chant, an ancient evil would come, and with this evil, I shall rule the world!" The creature just stood there, staring at him blankly. "Go, go out into the night and wreck havoc over the town!" Robotnik commend the creature, and with that, the monster melted into a puddle and started sliding away. Little did the scientist know, that this evil would be an evil that would soon overpower his...

* * *

Well there's chapter 5. It's not the greatest I know but it is 12:40 in the morning and I just wanted to post one more chapter up because I won't be able to update for a few days, so check back on Monday night, I might have chapter 6 up. REVIEW! 


	6. Fight at Midnight

Alright so I lied, I am updating again before Monday night. I'm supposed to go away for the rest of the weekend but I'm leaving later than I thought. So I have some extra time now so I figured I would make another chapter. Here it is.

* * *

Matt lay awake in his bed, he watched his clock as it stroke midnight.

"Come on matt, you have to get to sleep. You'll regret it in the morning," He told himself. But the ring was calling his name. He loved the adrenalin rush. He was addicted to the wind blowing full blast into his face, and he couldn't get enough of the speed.

'I'm not gonna be happy until I get it out of my system...' He thought as he got up and grabbed the ring, he slipped it onto his finger, opened his window, and checked to make sure there was noone outside. But then again, who would be? After all it was midnight. He then jumped out of his window, and started running down his street. "Yeah, this is what I'm talking about!" He yelled as he ran around his town. He climbed up on top of the Wal-Mart store down his street and screamed.

"Yeah, this is happening!" He wanted to do that, just like Sonic did in a game, he figured he should at least try to act like him if he was him.

"Sir! Our gunfire is useless!" A soldier yelled to the same commander that was at the bank. He was talking about the same monster that Dr.Robotnik had summoned. It was standing there staring at the soldiers. Then it stretched his arm all the way over to a cop car, picked it up, and flung it at about 5 soldiers.

"Keep firing! It's the only thing we can do at this point!" Screamed the commander. The commander was about the same height as Robotnik, perhaps an inch or two shorter. He had short gray hair, but wasn't very old, his 40's at the most. And he always had a serious look on his face. The soldiers kept firing at the liquid monster. But it did nothing, the creature just absorbed the bullets, and shot them back out of his body, at the soldiers. They put their shields up, blocking them.

"Now what sir!" A different soldier asked. Just then Matt jumped right in front of the monster. "

"Finally things are starting to get exciting around here!" Matt said.

"There's the hedgehog sir, should we capture him!" a soldier asked. But the commander said or did nothing, he just kept his eyes on the hedgehog, and monster. The monster then reached his fist out, and hit matt on the check. Hard too! So hard he went flying into a cop car.

"Oh, so you wanna dance, do ya?" Matt said getting up. The creature went to take another swing but Matt jumped onto of the cop car he was smashed against. Then he jumped off, and ran towards the creature. He kicked him right at his head. The creature fell back, but Matt felt that this was not normal. He was made of water, but was also solid at the same time. "How can that be?" Matt asked himself.

"Spoosh, splooch," The creature made sounds that mimicked water. Matt the lunged forward at him, but the creature had grabbed Matt by the leg, in the air. He threw him so hard, he went trough a wall of the store, leaving a huge whole behind.

"Alright, no more mister nice guy!" Matt yelled as he ran back. When he got within 3 feet of the monster, he got on the ground and slide into him, knocking the creature of it's feet. The commander just watched in amazement that even after that throw into the wall, that Sonic was still able to get up and fight.

'Hmmmm, This could be a harder challenge than I thought,' The commander thought to himself. Then he focused back on the fight. Sonic was just about to dash right into the creature, but it was to late. The creature had turned into a puddle and was on it's way for a sewer drain in the parking lot.

"Hey, get back here!"Matt called out after it. But before he even finished his sentence the creature had disappeared. Matt just sat there, looking down in the drain in awe. When all of a sudden he heard,

"Get HIM!" The commander had screamed to his troops. Matt looked behind him and saw about 7 soldiers running towards him.

"Guess this is my cue to leave!" Matt said running, then jumping over them all.

"Don't let him get away! Follow him!" The commander yelled to his soldiers. The soldiers hoped into the cars and started chasing after him.

"Why are they after me! Didn't I just help them with the creature!" Matt asked himself, he heard the sirens whaling behind him. "Oh, so they think they can catch the world's fastest hedgehog?" Matt said to himself, getting into the spirit of being Sonic. "Well lets how fast they an go," He went about 10 miles an hours faster, and heard the car engines behind him get louder.

"Freeze, stop running and put your hands up!" Screamed one of the soldiers over an intercom.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Matt yelled back to him as he sped up out of sight.

"Damn it, I don't know how were going to explain the to HQ. They were expecting us to come back with one of the creatures!" One soldier said to another.

"Don't worry," the other one said. "We'll get them next time." Matt was soon in his drive way. He jumped up and grabbed onto the gutter. He really liked having these new abilities. He then climbed into his window, took off his ring, and climbed into his bed.

"Crap, it's already 1:30!" He exclaimed as he looked at his clock. "Well I'm gonna say that it was worth going out." He said to himself as he thought back on his past hours. Soon he drifted into a deep slumber.

But up high in the sky, Dr.Robotnik was not sleeping, he was sitting at a desk, working on something.

"I am a genius! I have encrypted the last stone tablet and know how to make the world bow at my feet! Once I give The God of Destruction the 7 ancient emeralds, also known as the "Chaos Emeralds", then he will grow into a fearsome beast! The world will cower in fear once they see what I have on my side!" He yelled happily to himself. "Finally after all these years, my dream is coming true, soon I will be unstoppable!" He then turned on his t.v, and once again, a breaking news bulletin was on.

"This just in," Said the reporter. "A liquid monster was just found trashing up the Wal-Mart parking lot. When all of a sudden Sonic the Hedgehog came to stop it!"

"WHAT!" Robotnik yelled in surprise. "What is this, Sonic the Hedgehog! I thought that was an experiment of my grandfather's, before his main research facility was shut down..."

"Cops say that the gun fire was useless, and once Sonic showed up, he started fighting the monster, until the creature turned into a puddle and slid down a drain," the reporter continued.

"So...It seems that my grandfather's work has somehow gotten into the hands of someone. But...HOW! Grrrrr, this could ruin my entire plan! I just have to be ready for whatever that Hedgehog can dish out at me! I'll show everyone the true power, of Dr.Ivo Robotnik!

* * *

Well there's chapter 6. Alright now that is seriously the last update for a few days. No lie. So when I get back I expect to see at least 5 more reviews! 


	7. A New Friend

Alright everyone, here chapter 7. Now I understand that the end of chapter 6 may have confused some of you. If you have any questions, just let me know and I will explain to you.

* * *

Matt woke up at 6:30 sharp the next morning.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have left last night. I told myself I would pay for it but did I listen? No..." He said to himself while getting ready for school. Then he remembered the liquid monster.

'What was that thing? It looked just like the one from the games. But, since when did the games become reality?' He thought to himself. He thought about this the whole way to school, and once he got into the front doors, he was not greeted in the way he was expecting.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he was pulled into a janitor closet.

"What is wrong with you!" Nick screamed at him from inside the closet, Ashley, Emily, and Josh were there too.

'Damn, they must have seen the news,' Matt thought. But instead, he played dumb and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give us that Matt, we all saw the news this morning!" Ashley yelled at him. "How could you! How could you just go out, gallivanting around the whole town at midnight without us!" They all stared at her blankly.

"Ashley...were mad at him because he went out in the first place, not because he didn't invite us..." Nick told her.

"You guys I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have. I know we said we were going to keep this under wraps but, I just love the rush! And it was a good thing I did, those soldiers didn't stand a chance against Chaos." Matt told them.

"Chaos?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, that's the name of the thing in the video game," Matt explained.

"Video game? So wait, first we turn into the characters, and now monsters from it are starting to appear? What's next?" Emily joined in.

"Well, I would say that unless a mad scientist tries to take over the world, then the world is still sane, and we don't have to consider the fact that a video game is taking over our lives." Josh said.

"You guys, I think that the game has already taken over our lives." Matt told them. After that the bell ran and they ran to their classes. Ashley was sitting in her's, waiting for it to be over, when all of a sudden someone asked something, that grabbed her attention.

"Did anyone see the news this morning?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, that freaky hedgehog thing was caught fighting some other mutant thing," a kid responded to the question.

"Yeah the world is really going crazy now," the girl who asked the question said. Before she knew it, the entire class was having a conversation about the latest news craze.

"I think that they are robots made by the government, made to protect us," some kid said.

"Well, I think that they are creatures that traveled here from another dimension," another kid told the class. Ashley just giggled to herself that no one knew the truth except for her and her friends, and well, one other person...

"I've got it! After searching all morning through my grandfather's old computer I have located information on this so called, Sonic the Hedgehog." He exclaimed. "Alright Journal entry number 432.' He continued.

"Dear diary, I have finally done it! After being visited by the ancient one known as, Tikal, I have finished what she told me to do. I have created special rings, and those who put them on will turn into the ultimate fighters. After she warned me about the crises that would happen 50 years from now, I knew I had to get started right away, to think of a solution. The secret to the rings is a special type of blood, that I explained in an earlier entry. I pray to God that these rings, and whoever wears them will use their powers to keep the world safe, and help us in the tragic times that will happen in 50 years..." Robotnik read the entry.

"That's it? That doesn't tell me any ways to stop the people wearing the rings! But what I don't understand is how did those rings get into the public? I wonder if others have them, or just the one person who became Sonic. And what were the tragedies that my grandfather mentioned? I should look into his other entries, who knows what he discovered, 50 years ago," Robotnik said to himself.

After school, Matt ran into another dilemma while walking home. He saw a huge cat. About 5 feet tall. It had purple fur, and long ears. It had a fishing pole on it's back too.

"(Sigh) More strange things happing in my life," He said to himself. He went behind a tree and made sure no one was around, then slipped his ring on and started walking over to the cat.

"Hey, What's your name?" Matt said to the cat, even thought he knew it was Big.

"Duh, my names Big the Cat, you must be Sonic," the cat said slowly.

"I know that, I meant who are you, really?" Matt asked him.

"I don't know if I should tell you, I promised myself I would keep my identity safe," Big told him. Matt slapped his forehead, he was getting no where.

"Buddy, if you haven't noticed, I'm the same as you! You can trust me, I'll show you who I am if you show me who you are," Matt offered him.

"Well, alright but then I have to get looking again," Big told him.

"Looking for what?"

"My pet frog, he eat my good luck charm I found the other day and then ran off," Big explained to him.

'Oh my God, life really is becoming the game!' Matt thought to himself. "Umm, alright. Where should we take the rings off?" Matt asked him.

"How about over there," Big said pointing to the same forest area where they had made their pack a few days ago.

"Alright lets go," Matt said. He didn't have all day to wait for Big's slow pace, so he grabbed his arm and started running. Boy was he heavy! Matt almost fell a few times while pulling him. But he made it in the forest in the end.

"Alright, one, two, three,' Matt counted down, and they both took the rings off. Matt saw a familiar figure. It was a boy he went to school with, that he had known since about 2nd grade.

"Bill Gavin..." Matt said quietly.

"Matt Johnson?" Bill said. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"Well who were you expecting? The Queen of England?" Matt joked. Bill was a tall kid. About 6 feet. He was also very heavy, maybe that's why he was Big? He had short black hair, and a double chin. And he had the same pet frog since 5th grade. Matt thought the part of Big was made for him. Matt told him about everything so far. Who the others were and his fight with Chaos. Bill was interesting but he said he had to continue his search. So Matt and him said goodbye, and went their separate ways. All Matt could wonder was, what was in store for him next, and would his friends and him be able to handle it?

* * *

There's chapter 7. I hope the confusion with the rings and Robotnik's grandfather doesn't make you guys stop reading. There is more to it but it will come eventually. REVIEW! 


	8. A Plan in Action

Hey guys, I hope everyone liked chapter 7. I'm not gonna waste your time with my mindless rambling this time. On with the story!

* * *

Dr Robotnik, sat at his massive computer, trying to find out more information about the rings.

"Gah, if only I could find something else about these rings! There needs to be some sort of way to get them to stop working!" Hr said to himself as he typed. Just then Chaos came into the room, holding two gems, one blue, the other red.

"Spooch, Spoosh."

"Oh Chaos, I didn't here you come in. What is that you-...You've found two of the Chaos Emeralds? But, how! And where!" Robotnik yelled in excitement as he grabbed the two stones. The he remembered that Chaos couldn't talk, so he stopped asking him questions. "Mwahahaha! With two of these babies, I don't need any information on those rings," he said as he clicked out of his information. "If Those so called, Freedom Fighters want to come take a crack at me, then let them! I'll show them what real power is!"

Matt continued walking home, he kept thinking if there were other people that had 'special' rings too. Then something dragged his attention away from his thoughts.

"Excuse me son," a cop said to him rolling up to the curb in his car.

"Yes sir?" Matt asked.

"We are trying to get information on the animals that have been running around. We have uncovered the information from an old lab stating that anyone could become these creatures with the right item obtained," the cop stated. Matt's heart dropped as he clenched the ring in his pocket.

'God please don't frisk me and find it. Please!' He thought.

"We were wondering if you had any information at all about this," the cop continued.

"Umm, I don't know anything, but I will be sure to contact your station if I hear anything about it,' Matt said innocently.

"Can do," the man said, and with that, the car was driving away.

"Phewwww," Matt sighed. What would happen if they had caught him. What would he had done. He was exactly right. The government was after him and his friends. And what did the man mean 'they found info in a lab'. He decided to go to Nick, he might know something about it.

"So what your saying is they found information at an abandoned lab?" Nick asked.

"Yeah that's what he said, what do you think? I mean, we could try to find it, it must have some secrets about these rings," Matt told him.

"That's true. But, how will we figure out where it is?" Nick asked.

"Hehe, I think I know just who to go to...' Matt chuckled. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, this Josh?"

"Yeah it's me," josh answered from the other end.

"Hey, we have an, assignment for ya," Matt snickered.

"What do you mean by an, assignment?" Josh asked. Matt explained the thing with the cops to him, and told him the plan he had. "So you want me to sneak into the police station tonight, and try to find information on where this island is?"

"Correct, man you catch on quick," Matt joked.

"Well I'm not doing it," Josh simply said.

"What do you mean your not! Don't you want to figure out the mystery to the rings!" Matt's voice started to raise.

"Well, I suppose I do," Josh said quietly.

"Alright, so at mid-night, we all meet near the police station! I'll call the others and tell them," Matt said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Josh said right before he hung up.

"How was he with the plan?" Nick asked Matt.

"Hard-headed. But he is supposed to be Knuckles," Matt said as the two laughed. He called Ashley and Emily and told them. Later that night, they all met at the meeting place.

"You guys, what if I get caught by my parents!" Emily whined.

"Emily don't worry, your parents are asleep. You need to learn to calm down," Ashley told her.

"Will you guys keep quiet and listen to the plan?" Matt snapped at them.

"Alright so explain this one more time, from the beginning," Josh said.

"Okay, first, you go on top of the roof, and sneak in through the air vent, then you just find whatever information you can on the where-abouts of the island," Matt told him.

"And exactly where do you guys come in during this plan?" Josh snarled.

"Ummm... We stay here and keep look out," Nick said hesitantly.

"Whatever!" Josh snapped as he headed for the police station. Once he got to the wall of it, he grabbed on and started climbing up. "Stupid, good for nothing..." He started mumbling while climbing. Once he got on top, he saw the vent. He walked over to it, pulled the top off, and started climbing down it.

"I hope he'll be alright," Emily said softly.

"Don't worry Cream, he'll be fine," Nick reassured her.

"Why don't we just cal each other by our real names?" Ashley asked.

"Because you never know who could be around," Mat said to her. All of a sudden alarms started wailing from inside the building.

"Uh-Oh,' Ashley said. Then Josh came running out with cops chasing him.

"Don't let this one get away!" One yelled.

"You guys! Run!" Josh yelled to them. They all jumped out of the bushes and starting running with each other, cops and cop cars not far behind.

"Tails! Your supposed to be able to fly!" Matt yelled to Nick.

"Yeah I know, and?" Nick asked.

"Well start flying!" Matt yelled. Nick took to the skies. Matt jumped up and grabbed hold of his feet. "Hurry guys grab on!" He yelled to his other friends. Ashley grabbed onto Matt's shoes, and the Emily, and Josh.

"You guys! I'm starting to get tired, I can't go any higher!" Nick yelled.

"Cream! You can fly with your ears! Try it!" Matt yelled to her.

"I...I can't..." She said quietly.

"Come on Cream! You have to try!" Ashley said.

"Ahhh!" Josh screamed.

"Josh do you have to scr- " Matt started to say, but soon he knew what he was screaming at. They had flow right into a tree. They were all hanging off branches.

"I saw them fly this way, they can't be far," a cop holding a flashlight said.

"Keep searching for them," another said. The 5 friends kept still. Not even breathing. But of corse something had to go wrong. Josh's branch was starting to break off. The others noticed, and started to mouth to themselves, "Please don't fall," but it was too late. The branch had split in half, and josh had fallen right behind the cops, making a loud bang.

"What in the world!" The cop yelled and looked down to see a bright red echidna.

"Run!" Josh screamed. Soon the friends had started running off into the distance, leaving the cops far behind.

"So did you get any info?" Matt asked panting.

"Thanks for asking if I'm alright," Josh snapped back. "But yes, I did."

"How!" Ashley asked in amazement.

"I heard the commander talking about a lab base near West Virginia. O that must be the place," Josh told them.

"Awesome, great job Knuckles," Matt congratulated him.

"You guys, we have a problem," Nick said.

"What is it Nick?" Ashley asked.

"Emily is missing..." Nick said. Worry struck the four kid's faces.

* * *

There's chapter 8. I think it's the longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I've said it before but here it is again...REVIEW! 


	9. Night Time Chase

Hey people! I hope everyone liked chapter 8. I think that it was the best chapter so far. Anyways, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

"What could have happened to her!" Ashley yelled.

"She was probably captured by those cops back there. I knew they would want to experiment on us," Matt said.

"Well what do we do now?' Nick asked.

"We go to get our friend back," Josh said sternly.

"Whoa Josh," We didn't talk much before these powers, but even the first 2 days you weren't this tense about everything," Matt said.

"I know, I don't know what it is, but ever since these powers, I have felt different," Josh told them.

"Me too, I'm usually not much of a girly-girl, but ever since I got the ring, I've been upsessed with looking perfect!" Ashley said.

"And I've been wanting to run like crazy, and I have been way more mellow about things," Matt told the group.

"Things come easier to me now, it's like I know so much more than I did a few days ago. In the one game I played, Tails was like a genius, maybe that's why," Nick said.

"Well, we can talk more about this later, but right now, Em- I mean Cream is in trouble, and we gotta go help her!" Matt yelled heroically. The four stormed out into the night, unaware that it was about 2:00 a.m. Soon, they were across the street from the police station again.

"Alright guys, Cream must be inside there, so anyone got any ideas?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we should follow that car!" Ashley said. They all turned around and saw two government officials, putting a cage into the back of a van. Emily was in the cage.

"Argh! I'm gonna turn open that cage right now!" josh said, almost storming out of the bushes. Nick pulled him back in.

"We shouldn't jump right out, we should follow them to see where they're going. If things get bad for Cream, then we will run out, but in the meantime, they could be leading us to some information about this whole thing," Nick told Josh. Once the car started driving away, they all ran towards it, but slow enough were they could just lay low and not be seen.

"Man, this thing must be taking her far, we have had to of been following it for about 30 minutes," Josh said.

"I know but we can't just let them get away with her," Matt said. They continued following the van until they pulled into the parking lot of a building. It wasn't a huge building. No bigger than the police station.

"Alright boys, haul her out!" A man screamed. Two men then opened up the trunk and pulled the cage out.

"Where are you taking me!" Emily asked the men.

"Hehe, you'll see soon enough," one chuckled. The men walked into the building. Inside, there were many rooms. They brought her to one that was close by.

"We have managed to capture one of the creatures sir," One of the men said. He was speaking to a man that had his back facing them.

"Good, leave it here. I want to have a little, chat with it," The man said. The two men walked out of the room. "So, did you really think you could continue to wreak havoc on this small little town?"

"What are you talking about? We never caused any havoc! We saved those people at the bank and-" Emily was cut off by laughter.

"Hahahaha, you honestly think that you saved those people at the bank?" He man said, turning around for the first time. It was the commander. "My dear, rabbit? That was all an act, planned by the government! We just wanted to see what you and your little friends were capable of. And now that we know, it is only a matter of time before we capture the rest of your little friends, and take a new step into science!"

"Sonic was right! All you want to do is preform experiments on us!" Emily yelled.

"Hehe, you catch on quick," The commander said. He then walked out of the room laughing to himself. "I'll be back soon, so don't think of escaping. It's not like you could anyways!" He laughed all the way down the hall. Emily started crying softly to herself.

"I never should have snuck out! I hate these rings! I wish I never got it!" She yelled in her cage.

"Come on Cream, you can't say you don't like the speed and the rush of it all?" Matt's voice said.

"Ma- Sonic? Where are you!" She yelled. Just then the four of them came out through a vent in the ceiling.

"You didn't think we were gonna leave you here, did you?" Nick asked.

"I...wasn't sure...My hopes were fading as time went on..." She answered.

"Well, you could always remember that we will be here in a pinch to save you," Ashley told her, smiling.

"Thanks guys," Emily said, starting to smile.

"Ah ha! I knew that capturing these freaks would be easier then it seemed!" The commander stood there in the doorway.

"Hehe, what are you gonna do? You don't possibly think that you can defeat us, do you?" Matt asked, smirking.

"If your knocked out I can!" The commander yelled, then he threw a ball, once it hit the ground, it opened up and let out a gas. It left the 5 friends unconscious on the ground.

Well, it's not the longest I've done but it's an alright length. I like leaving little cliff hangers at the end of the chapters. So if you wanna see what happens next, then REVIEW!


	10. The Break Out

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update for a few days.. I've been pretty busy this week. And seeing it's the end of the school year, I will most likely be busy, so don't except daily updates like usual. At least not for a while.

* * *

"Sonic,"

"Sonic..."

"SONIC!"

Matt awoke to the sound of his 'code name' being called. He opened his eyes, and realized that he was in a cell. He looked around and saw all of his friends were in cells, Nick being in a cage hanging from the high ceiling.

"What happened?" He asked his four friends while rubbing his head.

"They knocked us out, and locked us up!" Nick yelled.

"And the worse is yet to come!" Josh said to him.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"It's almost 6:00 a.m!" Ashley yelled. "Were supposed to be getting ready for school soon! Our parents might realize were gone!"

"Damn, how are we gonna get out of here!" Matt asked.

"Well, I was gonna just break these bars, and break you guys out," Josh started. "but, these bars have sensors on them. If we escape, then they will set alarms off."

"Hehe, then were just gonna have to go underground," Matt smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"Well, these alarms will sound if we break the bars, correct" Matt asked them.

"Right..." They all answered.

"Well, if Knuckles can burrow his way underground, then he can escape without setting the alarms off, then he can push the button on that wall over there that opens the cell doors up," Matt explained to them.

"Well, how am I supposed to just dig under ground? What makes you think I can do that?" Josh asked him.

"Just try, trust me," Matt told him.

"(Sigh) Alright, here goes nothing," Josh said. He put his massive hands to the floor, and started shoveling his way through. "You guys, I'm doing it!"

"Good now keep it up, and try to go a little bit faster," Ashley told him. Within minutes, Josh had managed to dig his way out from under the cell, and into the middle of the floor.

"Good work, now go and push that button!" Emily told him.

"Alright," Josh said, walking over to the button. He pushed it, and all the cell bars opened up, and The cage that Nick was in fell from the ceiling, causing a huge bang.

"Oh crap!" Nick yelled as he hit the ground. Just then alarms sounded. About 7 soldiers entered the room, following the commander.

"So, I see you little pests have escaped. No matter, we shall give you 5 seconds to get back into those cells, before we start shooting," the commander told them, smirking. The soldiers lifted their guns. Getting ready to shoot.

"Hehe, you think we are afraid of you! Don't make me laugh," Matt said, also smirking.

"We'll see whose scared. Alright men, FIRE!" The commander screamed. Gunshots flew everywhere around the room. The five friends started running around, trying to dodge the bullets, then all of a sudden, there was a bright flash that filled the room, the five friends were lifted into the air, then were gone within a second.

"What was...that?" A soldier asked.

"I'm...not sure," the commander said. "You may have gotten away this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, Freedom fighters." And with that he stormed out of the room, leaving the soldiers there, puzzled.

"Wha... where are we?" Matt asked, looking up and rubbing his head.

"Were, in the spot we were in earlier, look, there's the police station," Ashley said, pointing across the street.

"But, how did we get here? They started shooting at us, then we somehow just magically appeared here," Josh said confused.

"We can't spend to much time thinking about it, it's already 6:15! We gotta get back to our houses before our parents see were not there!" Emily exclaimed. The five started running off in different directions. Matt turned back to look at the spot the appeared in. He could have sworn he saw something jump down from the tree, but the morning sun was hurting his eyes, so he just continued running.

"Why did we save them? I thought they were the enemy," A robotic voice asked.

"Yeah me to, why did you save them?" A females voice asked. The figure they were talking to just stood there, searching the ground around him.

"My emerald! I must have dropped it after saving them. It could be anywhere!" The person finally spoke.

"Forget about that, why did we save them? We went there to see what would happen to them, not rescue them!" The female spoke again, her voice rasing.

"Clam down, think about it. If we had just let them die, then who would lead us to the information about these rings?" The creature spoke again.

"Good point," the robot answered.

"But, how do we know when they are gonna be going to the lab to find the info out?" The female asked.

"We'll just have to follow our old bud Matt after school today," the male answered, the three started laughing together, and started walking towards the direction of the school.

* * *

There's chapter 10! Sorry for such a shortage of updates, like I said, I have been really busy. I will try to update as soon as I can, but it might not be for a few days because of all the end of the year chaos. You guys know how it is. Anyway...REVIEW! 


	11. Meeting Eggman

Alright everyone, I am updating a little earlier than planned. I had no homework tonight so here I am. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This one I'm hoping will be a little longer than some others. Anyway, lets just get on with it!

* * *

Matt finally got onto his street. But since it was morning, some people were outside, so he thought he would be slick and try to sneak past them. So he went trough everyone's backyard! He went extremely quiet. He was grateful everyone had trees, and bushes he could hide behind. Finally he got to his own yard. He took off his ring, and walked to his backdoor. He opened it softly. His dad had already left for work, and he could hear his mom's hair dryer from her bedroom. So he knew the coast was clear. But he was forgetting one person...

"Hey Matt? What are you doing outside this early?" His little brother, Brendan asked.

"Oh, umm... Isn't it a little early for you to be up anyways? Your in 5th grade, you don't have to be to school until 9:00," Matt responded.

"Don't change the subject, why were you outside?" His brother asked again.

"Alright Brendan, I'm gonna be honest with you..." Matt started.

"I'm listening..." His brother said as he leaned in to hear.

"Well the truth is...That I thought I heard something outside, so I went out to check it out. But it was only two squirrels fighting over a nut," Matt lied.

'God, you couldn't think of anything better than that!' Matt thought to himself.

""I see..." His brother said. "Well, I'm going back to bed, I'll see you later." He walked upstairs.

"Bed...That doesn't sound to bad right now," Matt said to himself. He also walked up the stairs, closed his door, and clasped on his bed. Within second he was asleep. And within a few more second he was up again.

RING!

"Damn alarm!" He swore as he got out of his bed. He changed into his clothes and went back downstairs. This time his mother was in the kitchen, cooking an egg for herself.

"Matt! You look like you didn't get any sleep at all last night!" His mom said to him when he sat down at the table, she handed him a glass of milk.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" She asked, checking on her egg.

"I said I didn't get a lot of sleep," He said. He finished getting ready, then walked out of his door to school. Once he got there, he saw Nick and Ashley waiting for him, as usual. Matt walked up to him, all 3 of them had dark black circles under their eyes.

"Well...at least last night was interesting, right?" Nick asked trying to lighten the moment. Matt and Ashley just glared at him. The bell rang and they all went off to their classes. Matt walked into his History class, and he heard more people talking about the Sonic characters.

"I wonder if they are aliens, from another planet!" One kid thought aloud. Matt was sick of all these people wondering. It was clear that none of their thoughts were close to the truth. And the mood he was in now, he wanted to strangle the kid for even thinking something so stupid.

"Dumbass," he said to himself as he put his head on his desk. His teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, how are we all doing this morning?" His history teacher asked.

"Fine," a few people responded. Others continued talking among themselves, and then there was Matt. He just sat there. Attempting to hold his head up with his hand.

"Matt, is something wrong? You seem tired today," His teacher asked, directing all attention at Matt.

"Wha, oh I'm fine," he said, half asleep.

"Well, your in school, so it's time to wake up," his teacher said sternly

"Yeah, whatever jackass," Matt muttered under his breathe. His teacher heard him say something, but just gave him a look that said, 'I'm watching you,' instead of saying anything.

Nick was also the same way in his class. Only he was trying to be a little more courteous to people.

"So why are you so tired Nick?" A girl asked him.

"...because I didn't get a lot of sleep," Nick said as he looked at her stupidly. The whole gang's story was no different. They were all annoyed and ready to pound on anyone that ticked them off. It was like sweet Emily had grew a pair of fangs.

"Is poor little Emily tired?" a kid asked her. He was always giving her a hard time.

"Look, if you say another word to me, I will murder you in your sleep," She said, giving him the most dirty look ever. And just her luck, her teacher heard her.

"Emily! We'll I never thought I would hear that talk from such a sweet girl! It kills my heart to do this but you need to go see the principal for that talk!" Her teacher yelled at her. She walked trough the halls, worried as anything. She had never been sent to the principals office before. And this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her friends!

"Next time I see them, I swear..." she started saying to herself as she opened the office door. But then she saw her four friends, all sitting lined up against the wall.

"You guys all get in trouble too?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, because were all cranky from being so tired," Ashley told her.

"Come in children," the principal said from inside his room. The five of them looked at each other and gulped. They walked in one by one, there were 5 chairs in front of his desk, as if he had planned them coming. "Please, sit down." They all did as told, his back was turned to them. "What is the reason you are all in here for?" They all looked at each other, then Josh spoke.

"We...all got in trouble, because we are in bad moods," He said nervously.

"I see...Well, this is a place for learning," the principal said as he turned and faced them. "Do you think that everyone around you wants to be interrupted because you're having an off day?"

"Well, no Sir, it's just that-" Matt started, but was cut off.

"Well nothing! I have a hard enough job making sure this school stays in perfect order! I don't need petty complaints from the teachers saying that students are being disrespectful!" The principal yelled.

"Sir, don't you think-" Ashley was cut off this time.

"You don't come here to think! Do that on your own time! But when you are in this building, you are here to learn! Now get out of my sight, and back to class!" He yelled. The five walked out of his room, still having chills.

"Man, that was a great start to the day," Nick said sarcastically to Matt, Ashley and Emily at lunch.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Emily replied. They all happened to look over at Josh's table. He was friends with a lot of preps. He was a pretty popular kid when it came down to it.

"I don't see why he doesn't sit with us at lunch now," Ashley said while they all continued staring. "I mean, were are better friends than those other people he hangs out with." And she was right. Most of the preppy people in their school were extremely stuck up and two faced. Most of them were in the highest track classes. So they thought that they were better than everyone, because they were smart, and had money.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we only did just become friends with him again. We did split far apart once we entered middle school, and he met other people. We can't just tell Josh to stop hanging out with them and come to us," Matt told her.

After school, the four of them were just hanging around in the front of the school. They were bored out of their minds.

"I wonder what happened to that liquid monster..." Matt blurted out. "I must of scared him back to where he came from." He said chuckling.

"Don't flatter yourself to much," Ashley said smiling.

"Hey guys, I did some research on the characters from the games, and the web sites said that Amy is in love with Sonic," Emily said chuckling.

"And things have been turning out like the games,' Nick said smiling.

"I should smack you two for even thinking that!" Ashley started. "That is disgusting! I would never like Matt!"

"Likewise," Matt said smiling, they all started laughing. Ashley may have acted mean towards her friends sometimes, especially Matt, but there was no way that she like him. They had more of a brother/sister relationship then anything. And besides, Ashley had her eyes on many boys. But, none that she would be able to get.

"Speaking of love, is there anyone you guys are asking to the fall dance that's coming up?" Emily asked.

"Nah," Matt responded. "I don't really like dances to much."

"Come on Matt, you have never had a girlfriend! Even Nick has had one, and he's butt ugly!" Ashley said.

"Very funny," Nick snarled.

"That doesn't really count, it only lasted for about 2 days. And they never hugged or kissed," Matt said.

"All I'm saying is that you better act soon, before there is no one left. Maybe the dance is a good opportunity for you," Ashley said. "In fact, I think we should all get dates for the dance!"

"I'll think about it..." Matt said. Then all of a sudden they heard a sound coming from the sky. They looked up and saw a man in a machine flying right over the school. It was Robotnik!

"Who is that?" Emily asked.

"_What_ is that?" Ashley asked.

"Oh my...that looks like Dr.Eggman, from the games! The games really are taking over reality!" Matt yelled.

"We should follow him, if he's the bad guy, then he can't be up to anything good!" Nick yelled. They took out the rings, checked that no one was around, and slipped them on.

"Lets go guys!" Matt said. They followed him right to a main road. Then Chaos came up right below his machine, that was near the ground now.

"People! Listen to me! My name is Dr.Robotnik! The world's greatest scientist!" He announced to the town's people. People just stopped and gasped. Matt and his friends were hiding behind a car that was parked on the side of the road, watching everything.

"What is that thing!" Some man screamed when he saw Chaos. Robotnik ignored the question and continued.

"Everything will be fine, if you bow down to me. If not then this is what your fate will be!" He yelled as Chaos picked up a man and threw him trough the air. Nick flew for him, and luckily caught him before the man hit a building.

"Hey, it's the Freedom Fighters!" A woman yelled. Some people cheered, others booed, others begged for help.

"Just who are you supposed to be?" Matt asked, while walking towards Eggman.

"Did you miss the whole introduction?" Robotnik asked. "Doesn't matter, over time you will get to know me, once I rule. Until then...Chaos, attack!" Chaos charged for Sonic.

"Oh, so you wanna tengo again? Ok, bring it on!" Matt said as he charged. Chaos fought him for a short minute, then the others joined in to help. I'll spare the details, they defeated him, but it wasn't as easy as the first time Matt had fought him.

"Grrr, how could this be?" Robotnik yelled. "Doesn't matter, all I came for was this." He held a Chaos Emerald up.

"A...Chaos Emerald!" Matt yelled in disbelief.

"You seemed surprised..." Robotnik started. "I figured you would have gotten used to your new life by now. Anyways, until next time, Freedom Fighters!" He yelled. And with that he was flying away, and Chaos was a puddle going into the sewer drain once again.

"We'll get him next time..." Matt said to himself.

* * *

Well there's chapter 11! A little long I know, but it makes up for the days I didn't update. Anyways, I might not update for a few days because I need to think of what will happen next. So until next time...REVIEW! 


	12. Sneaking In

Hola everybody. Sorry for the wait. Like I've said before, end of the year chaos. Anyways, it should all be over soon, so I may be updating more frequently. Here's chapter 12. Enjoy!

* * *

They had gone through the week and it was finally Friday. The four had told Josh about their encounter with Eggman. But since they hadn't seen or heard from him again, they decided to leave it at that.

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Nick asked, as the five of them walked out of the school.

"Ready for what?" Emily asked. Nick pulled them to a corner so no one would hear them.

"Ready to go to that secret lab. We have to go sometime, and right now is the best time," He said.

"Right now?" Matt asked surprised. "It's somewhere in West Virginia! How in the world are we going to find it, never mind get there!"

"Hehe, you just leave that to me...come on!" Nick started running away from the school, the others followed. After everything was clear, they slipped the rings on and continued running.

Nick had lead his friends to the same government building that they had been captured at a few nights ago.

"Why in the world did you bring us here?" Ashley asked.

"Right before that commander came into the room and saw us breaking Cream out, I noticed a room across the hall. There was a huge map on the wall. There was a sign above it that said, 'Lab Locations'. If we could get a picture of it , or better yet, get the map itself, then we should be able to find the lab perfectly," Nick explained.

"I see your logic, but how exactly are we supposed to get there?" Matt said.

"I was getting to that," Nick said. "Then as we were crawling through the air vents, I saw a room underneath us through the vent. They was a red plane inside of it. It only had two seats, but we could make us all fit into it. That way we could fly over to the lab."

"Why would there be a plane in the building?" Josh asked puzzled.

"Beats me? Maybe they were going to use it to capture us. But were gonna get it first!" Nick said.

"Alright Mr.Smart, how are we going to get inside? We can't just go waltzing in!" Ashley yelled.

"Well, the only thing I thought of was to crawl through the vents again..."Nick told them.

"Well, if it's the only way in, then lets get going!" Josh said. Nick flew them to the top of the building. They opened the vent shaft and went in, one by one.

"Alright guys, Ashley, Josh and I will sneak in and get the map, you guys get to the plane," Matt whispered to them.

"Wait a minute," Ashley started. "How are they going to get the plane out of the building?" There was a long silence and nobody answered.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Matt said. "Just go and get the plane ready for us." They split up, Matt, Ashley and Josh going to find the map, and Nick and Emily going to find the plane.

"Down below us is the room that they locked Cream in guys," Josh told them.

"Alright, take the vent off slowly, don't make any noise," Ashley told him. Josh did as told, they all jumped down from the open shaft on the wall.

"Look, there's the map Nick was talking about," Matt whispered, pointing across the hall.

"What are we waiting for? Lets hurry up and get it!" Ashley told them. They tip-toed to the open doorway of the room they were in. Matt stuck his head out, to make sure no one was in the hall way. It was clear.

"Alright, lets go," He said. They tip-toed like mice across the hall, and went into the other room. There was a huge map up on the wall.

"Lets just grab it and go find the others!" Ashley yelled. She didn't mean to, but she went a little loud. And soon, soldiers started flowing trough the door. The commander leading them, as usual.

"So, our little friends have stopped by for another visit..." the commander said smirking.

"Yeah, we love your kind hospitality," Matt said sarcastically, also smirking.

"We'll just be taking this," Ashley said grabbing the map, getting ready to plow her way trough the soldiers.

"What in the world would you need that for?" The commander asked. But they didn't give him any time to say anything else. The three started dashing their way through the soldiers that surrounded the room. They found themselves in the hallway, Ashley still holding the map.

"Run!" Josh screamed as he saw about 5 soldiers going right for them! Matt and Ashley started running but Josh stood their, getting in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing Knuckles!" Matt yelled to him.

"Just go, I'll catch up in a sec." He said. The soldiers ran to Josh, getting ready to grab him when he swung he fist around in a full circle, sending the soldiers flying into the others that were running down the hall to help.

"Great job Knux!" Matt said once Josh was with them again.

"Hehe, thanks," He said, letting a smile out. They found the room where Nick and Emily were waiting in the plane.

"Floor it!" The three of them screamed in harmony with each other, as the jumped on the wings.

"What do you want me to do!" Nick yelled at them. " There are about 5 walls ahead of this room!" Josh jumped up, right behind the propeller.

"Just go, I'll handle the walls," He said. Nick listened, and just in time, The commander entered the room with about 6 soldiers.

"Hold it right there!" The commander yelled. At that, Nick started the plane up, right in the building! It started moving forward a little bit. When it got to the wall, Josh punched a huge whole in the wall, leaving room for the plane to continue moving.

"It's working!" Matt yelled. The planed started going faster, and faster, until it reached it almost highest speed. Josh was moving his arms as fast as he could, getting rid of the walls in their path. The commander just looked down the wholes in the walls at them in awe. Soon, the plane was outside of the building, with about 7 wholes in the walls. If you looked in, you could see the commander still watching them, as the plane took to the sky.

"Where do you think they are headed, Sir?" A soldier asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They are headed to Gerald's research lab. Get the air force on the line, we need to tell them about this situation..." The commander said, walking off.

In the sky, the five friends were flying high over their small town.

"Everything is so small from up here," Emily said to them.

"Yeah I know," Nick responded while trying to fly the plane. It's not like he had ever done it before! "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this guys!" He yelled, the plane then wiggled, almost causing Josh to fall off.

"Hey watch out!" Josh yelled, climbing back on the wing.

"Hehe, sorry," Nick said while trying to keep it steady.

"So guys, now that we have nothing else to do, lets talk about the dance," Ashley said.

"Oh great, not this again," Matt said.

"So Matt, who are you going to ask?" Ashley asked him.

"(Sigh) Most likely no one, I probably won't even go," He said.

"What about Bree Bossi?" Ashley asked smirking. Bree Bossi was a girl that Matt had like since he was in 6th grade, but there was no way that she would like him. She was one of the most popular girls in school.

"If she asked me, then I would go in a heartbeat, but since there is a 1 to 3000 of a chance that she will ask me, then I will most likely not be going," He told her.

"Well why don't you ask her?" Josh said joining in.

"Yeah, she would probably say yes," Emily gave her thoughts.

"You guys, I appreciate your support, but lets face it, Bree would never, ever, want to go to the dance with me," Matt told them. The discussion was over after that. They stayed mostly silent for the rest of the ride, beside the sound of the plane engine. They were all busy enjoying the view.

"Alright guys, according to them map, we should be there in about 10 minutes! See that island over there?" Nick asked pointing to a nearby island. "That's where the base is!"

"Finally!" Ashley yelled.

"What do you mean finally? It only took us an hour and a half to get here. That was pretty quick to get to West Virginia!" Nick said to her. They landed the plane, or at least, Nick attempted to land the plane. They got out and walked up to the old building.

"Well, we just gonna stand out here? Or are we gonna figure out the meaning behind these rings!" Matt said, opening the doors. They walked into a huge room. There was checkered tiles on the floor. Tables with scientific things were scattered around the room. They was a few doors here and there, but they were mostly closets. And last, there was a massive computer at the end of the room.

"Wow..." Nick said to himself, but loud enough so the others heard.

"Well, lets start cracking the mystery!" Matt said smiling.

* * *

There ya have it, chapter 12 in a nutshell. Not the best perhaps, but not the worst either. But I'll let you be the judge, so you know what that means...REVIEW! 


	13. Some New Info?

Hey everyone, Sorry I hadn't updated in such a long time. I had all of my finals and on top of that my computer is down. But they are over, and it's back up and running (for now). Anyways, here is the long awaited, chapter 13. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, I've found some information on the rings..." Nick told the group. He was typing at the massive computer in the room, while they just looked around and searched the place for anything interesting.

"Well, what is it?" Josh asked.

"Alright here it is, Journal Entry number 79...

_ I have finally thought of a way to protect the world! You see, this ancient being, known as Tikal visited me. She told me that in about 50 years, the world would suffer many tragic incidences. I then knew that it was my duty to think of a way to protect the earth. So, I will create special rings. These rings will allow the person who wears them to become one of the ultimate fighting machines known to man. I have already started working on weapons for them to use. I must now go, and begin my research, for this, will be a difficult task..._

Nick read the entry aloud as everyone read along on the giant screen.

"And...What does that tell us?" Ashley asked.

"Well...it tells us that he was visited by an ancient spirit," Nick responded.

"So in other words...he was one major crack-head," Ashley retorted.

"I wouldn't doubt it Ash, I mean look at us," Matt told her.

"I'll keep searching for more info," Nick told them. He continued searching. The rest of them were looking through draws, Emily stumbled upon something.

"Hey guys, look at this!" She yelled. Matt, Josh, and Ashley walked over to her, while Nick continued his search. She pulled a box out that was labeled "Weapons".

"Weapons? All I see os a bunch of mini items!" Ashley said while looking through the box. There wasn't much to look at, only a few things in it. She picked up an item that was the shape of a hammer. It was a few colors, but mostly pink. She pressed a small button on it, and it grew about 50 times it's size! "Whoa!"

"Ashley!" Matt yelled. "That's the same hammer that Amy uses in the game!"

"Lets test it out..." She said looking at him grinning.

"Don't even think about it!" He said sternly.

"Don't worry, I wasn't gonna..." She said, pressing the button and making it shrink back to it's normal size. "I'm keeping this."

"Look at this bracelet," Matt said. He put it on his arm. 'It look familiar...' he thought. He then did a summer-salt and a small bit of fire was formed around him.

"Matt, your on fire!" Emily yelled.

"It's the flame ring! From one of the games!" Matt exclaimed.

"So... are you like some big guru on the games?" Josh asked him.

"Well...I have played al of the newer ones. I sometimes still do, but don't really admit it because it's not really the cool thing to do," Matt told him.

"Yeah, and he wants to make himself look cool in front of Bree..."Ashley said winking at him. He just shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to admit it, but Ashley was right. He had been in love with Bree ever since the first time he saw her in 6th grade. She was always the popular girl. He knew that she would be interested in him.

"Here Josh, you could have this," he said throwing him a watch, changing the subject.

"A watch?" He asked.

"It must do something cool," Matt told him shrugging.

"Here Nick, this looks like something you could use," Emily said handing him what looked like a bracelet.

"Thanks Em, but I'm pretty busy right now..." He told her.

"Just try it on!" She demanded.

"(Sigh) Alright..." He slipped it on. "Well...what's it do?"

"I don't know," Emily answered. Nick noticed a button on it. He pressed it. The bracelet took over half of his arm! It turned into a metal tube, and it shot out a ball of energy. Within second it was back to it's normal bracelet form.

"What...was that?" Emily asked him.

"Must be another one of Gerald's experiments," He told her, then he went back to typing.

"It's getting pretty late guys, the sun is starting to set, we should get going soon," Matt told them, looking out the window.

"Alright guys, we'll leave soon, but check this out!" Nick exclaimed.

_ The task is completed! The rings are finished. They have come out better than expected. I have had some of the scientist test them out. They turn into walking, talking, animals. They have amazing speed and strength, and some could even fly! I am almost positive, these rings will help the world in 50 years, when the cissies arrive. I have combined many things to create the formula inside of the rings. Including DNA of the animal they turn into, the color dye of the color they come out to be, and a secret ingredient, that only I know. I have post pictures of them on my computer network, so the world can see what I have created. Someday, these rings will help save the world. Mark my words..._

"So...basically, the only things that we found out today were that he was supposedly visited by an ancient spirit, and he used a secret substance that is unknown to anyone but him," Ashley said.

"Well, and we got some cool new items," Matt said.

"You guys! It's almost 8:00! We got to get back home, and soon!" Nick yelled.

"Well how? You ruined our plane when we landed!" Josh yelled at him.

"Hehe, don't worry guys, look what I just found..." Matt said opening up a closet door. Inside was a blue plane, that had the word "Tornado" written on it. It looked as if it had two wings on each side, because of the way it was set up.

"That plane is awesome!" Josh said while looking at it. They pushed it outside, and all got situated onto it. Like before, Nick and Emily got the seats, but Josh also squeezed in because of a third seat, and Matt and

Ashley stood on the wings.

"Prepare to take flight!" Nick yelled as he started up the plane, and started lifting into the sky.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 13. Not my favorite. The story will really pick up from here I think. It will be so much more less confusing, and way more fast paced. That's really all they are going to find out for information in this story, so it won't be confusing you guys anymore. Also, I just updated my other story, "Undercover Love", if you guys wanna check it out. It only has two chapters so far, but I really think it will be a pretty good fic. You know what to do now...REVIEW! 


	14. Battle in the Sky

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 14. I'll be able to update more, now that school's out and all. Enjoy!

* * *

The gang was soon in the air, and off the small island.

"This plane is much easier to control than the other one," Nick stated.

"Yeah, everything seems to be going great, we should be home in no time," Emily said.

"Do you guys hear anything?" Josh asked.

"Only the plane engine," Ashley answered.

"No, it sounds more like-" Josh was cut off because a bullet had flown right by the plane!

"What was that!" Matt yelled. They al looked back to see seven planes behind them, all saying the words "U.S. Air Force".

"They must be after us!" Emily shirked. A man from one of the fighter planes was yelling to them over a megaphone.

"Surrender yourselves, or prepare to be shot down!"

"What do we do now!" Emily yelled in fear.

"The only thing we can do...fight..." Matt told them.

"How are we supposed to fight!" Nick asked, while trying to focus on flying.

"You search for any guns or lasers this plane might have. Knuckles and Amy, we have to fight by hand," He told them.

"What about Cream?" Ashley asked.

"Cream, you have the most important job of all. You need to fly Ash and I over to the planes. Knuckles can glide himself over so he's all set," Matt explained to Emily.

"But...you guys know that I can't fly..." Emily said, scared because the planes were now starting to shoot.

"You have to try for us," Ashley started. "It's the only way."

"Come on Cream," Josh said. Emily was ready to try. She got onto one of the wings, almost falling off. She stood there, trying to prepare for flight.

"Well?" Matt asked her, waiting.

"I just...can't do it..." She said sadly.

"(Sigh) Alright Sonic, get on my back. I'll bring you to a plane. Than I'll come back for you Amy," Josh told them. He then jumped off the plane and started soaring away, with matt holding on to the back of his head.

"Thanks for the lift!" Matt said jumping off Josh, and onto a plane. Josh then flew and got Ashley, and let her off at a plane.

"I found a gun!" Nick yelled, pressing a button. Out came a big gun from underneath the Tornado. He started firing at the fighter ships. In the meantime, Matt was trying to destroy the plane he was on.

"Take this!" He yelled as he jumped high up, and came slamming down onto the plane. He left a huge dent, and it started wobbling.

"Get off!" The pilot yelled to him. He started spinning around and upside down, attempting to cause Matt to slip off.

"Whoa!" Matt yelled as he held on tight. Just then, Nick hit the plane with the gun, causing it to fall from the sky.

"Mayday! I'm going down!" The pilot yelled.

"Help!" Matt yelled as he let go of the plane. And just in time, it then went up in flames. He was falling for the water, fast.

"Sonic!" Emily yelled in fear. She jumped off the Tornado, ready to try to save Matt. "Come on, Come on," She said to herself. Then she started flapping her ears, and soaring through the sky! "I'm doing it!" She yelled. She flew down and grabbed Matt's arm.

"Thanks Cream! You finally learned to fly!" Matt yelled to her.

"I guess I did!" She said back. Ashley was having problems of her own.

"Die you stupid plane!" She screamed, as she whacked it over and over with her new hammer. She was doing some serious damage, but the plane was extremely strong.

"Get off you little pest!" The pilot yelled at her.

"Don't talk to me that way!" She yelled back and swung one more time. That one time was enough. She knocked the plane out of the sky, and jumped onto another one that passed her. Josh on the other hand, was not having any trouble at all. He had already destroyed two planes, and was on his third one.

"This is easy as cake!" He said to himself, when something happened. The watch he had gotten from the lab started beeping.

"Knuckles, that's the ast one! Destroy it and get back here!" Matt yelled from the tornado.

"What does that beeping mean?" He asked himself aloud. The screen on the watch was flashing red. He then saw a crystal like rock inside of the plane. He broke in the cockpit.

"What in the world!" The pilot yelled, when shattered glass fell from above him. Josh just reached in and grabbed the rock. But it wasn't a rock, it was a Chaos Emerald!

"I'll be taking this," he said as he grabbed it. The beeping stopped as soon as he touched it. He pressed a button on the watch that was labeled "Storage" and a laser shot out that hit the emerald, and sucked it in! "What the...?"

"Give that-!" The pilot yelled, but never got to finish, Josh had hit the plane so hard, it was falling from the sky in second. Josh flew back to the Tornado, still wondering about the watch. He was amazed that it shot the emerald, and sucked it in! It was only the size of a normal watch too!

"Great job guys!" Matt yelled.

"Especially you Cream, you saved Sonic when he was falling, and you learned how to fly!" Ashley said.

"Thanks!" Emily said smiling. Josh didn't tell the others about the emerald. Something told him to just keep it to himself. Once home, they parked the Tornado in the forest, where they had first taken off the rings and revealed each other. Nobody ever went there, so they figured it was the best place.

"Alright guys, I gotta get home, I'm gonna have to think of a good excuse for my parents!" Matt told them.

"Me too," Nick said. They all said their goodbyes and took off.

'Josh seemed different on the way home,' Matt thought in his head. 'Almost like he was hiding something.' But he decided to forget about it, for now.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 14. Hope you all enjoyed it. **_Review_** if you want chapter 15! 


	15. Meeting with SEGA

Alright everyone. I had some extra time on my hands (Hooray for summer!), so I decided to get a start on chapter 15. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Matt awoke the next morning, lucky for him, his parents believed the fact that he was watching movies with his friends over Ashley's last night. But, something had been stuck in his head since the day he got the powers.

'How did SEGA get the info on these characters to make a game on them?' He thought. He called Nick and told him to round up the others, and meet him at the forest where the plane was landed.

"So why did you want us here at 9:00 sharp?" Josh asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I was still sleeping," Ashley whined.

"You guys, were going to take a trip to the head of SEGA of America," Matt explained.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Well, they made the games about these characters, so they must have known something about these rings. Maybe they can help us with some things, explain things clearly, tell us secrets that we don't know, and hopefully tell us some new information that we don't know yet," Matt told them.

"I guess it's a pretty good idea, I mean, our trip to the lab last night wasn't exactly all that we were hoping for," Emily said.

"Alright so it's settled, everyone get in the Tornado!" Matt yelled. They all piled in, then realized something.

"...Matt..." Ashley started.

"Yes...?" He asked.

"How are we exactly going to get to SEGA, if we don't know where they are located...?" She asked.

"Ummm..." He hummed, trying to think of an idea.

"Don't worry about it guys, this plane has internet access on it, I can easily run a search on it, and find it out within minutes," Nick told them.

"How did you know all of this?" Josh asked him.

"I found this user's guide in a compartment, I read it last night," Nick explained.

"You have to much free time," Matt joked around. But Nick was right, within minutes they knew exactly were they were headed, and set off.

"It should take about and hour and a half guys, so just sit back and chill, I got it set to auto pilot," Nick told them, once in the skies.

"So, you guys think of anyone to ask to the dance? It's in a few weeks," Emily asked them.

"I'll prob ask one of th girls in my class," Josh answered. He was pretty smooth with the ladies. If there was someone he liked, he could most likely get them without hesitation.

"I probably won't ask anyone," Nick said.

"Good idea, save yourself the embarrassment for when they say 'no'," Ashley joked.

"Haha, very funny," He responded.

"I might ask this one kid in my French class," Emily told them. Matt was the only one who hadn't talked during the conversation. As much as he hated to admit it, he was extremely shy when it came to girls. If there was a girl he liked, he wouldn't even be able to talk around them.

"So what about you Matt?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, I don't even plan on going to the dance," He told them.

"Come on Matt, it's the first dance of the year," Josh said.

"Yeah. And it's only October, we will have plenty more," Matt said.

"I'm not joking when I say this, but why don't you ask Bree?" Ashley asked.

"Ha, like she would ever say yes to me," he answered.

"Matt, you have been in love with this girl since 6th grade, just ask her to the dance, and see what she says. Just remember, the worst thing she could say is no," Emily reassured him.

"Yeah, yeah," Matt said. He couldn't wait for the subject to change. For some reason, he did not like talking about girlfriends, dances, or love in general to anyone. After about an hour and a half, the reached the head building of SEGA of America.

"Well guys, there it is," Matt said.

"Lets park this one the roof, and get in from there," Josh said. Nick did as suggested.

"Lets go in trough the door," Emily said. They walked all the way down to the bottom floor, and over to the main desk.

"Uh Miss, we would like to speak with the head of SEGA please," Matt told the secretary.

"Your...Sonic the hedgehog..." She said, looking shocked.

"Good eye, now can you please let us in?" Ashley said, impatiently.

"Uh...I'll see what I can do," She said. She got on her phone and dialed a number. "Sir, I have the actual Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends here, they would like to have a word with you," She said, still puzzled as to why they were there. She hung up after getting a response. "Top floor, first door one your left."

"Do you guys think that this could be a trap?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, maybe the government is up there waiting for us," Nick said nervously.

"And if we are, we show them what were made of," Matt said. They walked up all 32 flights of stairs, and finally reached the room.

"Hello?" Josh said as they all walked in.

"Good morning Sonic and Co," The man spoke. They were relived that it was not the government commander.

"What does everyone refer to us as Sonic and friends, or, Sonic and Co?" Ashley asked annoyed.

"I'm terribly sorry, my deepest apologies," The man answered.

"We have a few questions for you," Matt spoke.

"Please, sit," the man told them. They did as told. "Now, what is it, that you all wanted to see me about?"

"Well sir, we understand that you are the head of SEGA?" Josh asked.

"SEGA of America," the man corrected him.

"Whatever, anyways, we were hoping that maybe, you could answer some questions that we have," Josh finished.

"Ask away," he answered.

"Alright, well, do you have any connection to a certain Gerald Robotnik? Not the one from your games, but the one in real life," Matt asked.

"I knew this day would come..." the man said to himself. "Yes, I did now Gerald Robotnik, he was a wonderful man, before the incident."

"What is this incident?" Nick asked.

"That is not important right now, but please, why do you need to know if I knew him?" The man asked.

"Well, we want to know how you guys got your information on the characters, it's clear to see that these powers were created before the games.

"Well, you see, Gerald and I go way back. He came to me one day about 50 years ago, and asked me if I could create a video game for him. The video game became the long running Sonic games that everyone knows and loves today. He didn't want the people to be scared when these powers were put out to the public. He thought that the game would make people understand a little bit more," the man explained.

"Then why was the game made only 15 years ago?" Matt asked.

"He explained to me terrible things that would happen in the future, I wanted to make the game close to those events, so people would really get a feel for everything," he told them.

"I see, and how come we have encountered a monster that was from one of your games? Aren't the games fiction?" Nick asked.

"Well you see, we based our more recent game on things that Gerald said would happen," he explained. "But, that doesn't mean that he was correct. Just then, an explosion broke the wall. And none other than Dr.Robotnik and chaos were there, Robotnik hovering outside the building with his craft, and chaos was, different. He was much bigger, and inside of him you could see two chaos emeralds!

"Eggman!" Matt yelled.

"Fool! My name is Dr.Robotnik, although, Dr.Eggman has a nice ring to it too," Eggman said.

"What are you doing here!" Ashley yelled, taking her hammer out. The man who was in charge of the company ran out of the room screaming at this point.

"What is up with that monster? It's bigger!" Emily shirked.

"That's because of the power of the emeralds! Now, hand over the one you have, and I promise, I shall not kill you...now," Eggman said.

"What are you talking about? We don't have any," Matt told him.

"My radar tracked it down to this location, so hand it over!" Eggman screamed. Josh then knew what it was, he looked at his watch and gulped.

"Bring it on Egg-head!" Ashley yelled at him.

"Chaos, attack!" He screamed. People were starting to evacuate the building now. Chaos (2) started toward them. Matt jumped up into a ball, and zoomed at his head.

"The weak point is his head, it must be because of his brain!" Matt told the others. Josh through some punches at it, Nick swung his two tails at it, Ashley gave it a good whacking at, and Emily even kicked him a few times. Within minutes Chaos was down.

"Grrr...It seems that two emeralds is not enough to defeat you pests, no worry," Eggman said as he pushed a button on hover craft, a scanner came out that scanned all of the teens. Then his robotic arm on his machine grabbed Josh!

"Help!" Josh yelled. He couldn't brake free.

"So, you're the one that has the emerald, You will hand it over to me, if you want to live!" Eggman said flying away.

"We have to stop him!" Matt yelled. He grabbed onto Nick's feet, and Ashley did the same with Emily's, they then started flying off in the direction Eggman took off...

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it. But the whole thing about how SEGA found out about all the information was an idea from playstation14. Lets give him a big round of applause. (claps hands). So, you know the routine...REVIEW 


	16. Boarding Eggman's Ship

Hey guys. I hope you all liked chapter 15. Here's chapter 16. Enjoy!

* * *

"Get back here Eggman!" Matt yelled. 

"Take this!" Eggman yelled back, as he threw a bomb at them!

"Watch out guys!" Ashley yelled to her two flying friends. But there wasn't enough time. The bomb had exploded, sending the four heroes to fall, high from the sky, and into the city streets.

"wha, what happened?" Matt asked while rubbing his head. He stood up to see a huge hole in the ground, where he had fallen. He was in an ally. He looked next to him and saw his friends were still out cold. "Guys!" He yelled, rushing towards them. "Wake up!" He said shaking Emily.

"Matt?" Emily asked, slightly starting to wake up.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I...I think so. What happened?" She asked.

"Eggman hit us with that bomb so he could get away with Knuckles. But, I don't know why he thought that Knuckles had an emerald," Matt answered. The other two happened to wake up then.

"You guys? Where are we?" Ashley asked.

"My head hurts so bad," Nick said.

"Are you guys alright?" Emily asked.

"I guess, but...I don't understand how we could have survived a crash like that," Nick answered.

"Lets think about that later, right now, we gotta find Eggman, and save Knuckles!" Matt yelled.

"Right!" Ashley said. The four started running off into the city.

"Do you guys even know what way he took of in?" Emily asked.

"Of course, that way," the three answered at the same time, all pointing in different directions.

"Well, were screwed," Ashley said. Matt was going to tell her to stay positive, but just then, the entire city went dark. People looked up in the sky and gasped in amazement. There was a massive ship hovering right above the city!

"Thats gotta be Eggman!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey every, it's the Freedom Fighters, the ones that have gonna be all over the news!" A teenage boy screamed. People all started running over to them.

"What do they want with us!" Emily yelled over the screaming people.

"I saw on t.v that they are offering $200 for each of us if were captured!" Nick screamed.

"Run!" Ashley yelled. The two started running away from the crowd. It wasn't that hard, they did have super speed after all.

"That was close," Matt said while they were hiding in an ally.

"Yeah, now what?" Nick asked.

"And your supposed to be the smartest one?" Ashley said. "We go and save Knuckles."

"How are we supposed to get to that ship!" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it's to high up for them to fly us up," Ashley said.

"You guys, did you forget how we got here?" Matt asked.

"The Tornado!" We have to get back to it!" Nick yelled.

"Freeze freaks!" A man screamed.

"Yeah, and I think now would be a good time to get back," Matt said once seeing the crowd again. They ran back to the SEGA building and went all the way up to the roof.

"Alright guys, hop in!" Nick said as they ran towards the Tornado. Matt was the only one on the wings this time, Ashley got the spare seat.

"Floor it Tails," Matt said. And with that, the plane was off.

"There they go!" A women yelled. The crowd started yelling at them as they flew high above them.

"Why is everyone after us all the time?" Ashley asked.

"Because, the government wants to do experiments on us," Nick told her.

"Well, they won't catch us anyways, so it doesn't matter," She responded.

"Don't be so sure Amy, they caught me one time, and Eggman just caught Knuckles," Emily said. Within a few minutes, they were nearing the flying aircraft, when all of a sudden a loud voice was booming in their ears.

"Citizens of Earth, My name is Dr.Robotnik, the world's greatest scientist. Witness my marvelous flying machine, known as the Egg Carrier. Now, I am giving you all two options. One: You bow down to me, as ruler of the world. Two: I could have the God of Destruction destroy all those who don't bow down to me!" Eggman's voice echoed trough out the city.

"This is just too weird, why would he name his machine after the one in the games?" Matt asked.

"Well, he probably lacks creativity, so he copies everything from the games," Ashley guessed. But they didn't have any more time to continue the conversation.

"Hold on tight guys, were landing this puppy!" Nick yelled.

"If you ever say that again, I'll kill you," Ashley joked. They landed the Tornado and hopped out.

"This thing is huge! How are we ever going to find Knuckles?" Emily asked.

"Well, the best thing we could do is to split up," Nick answered.

"Alright, Me and Amy will go this way, and you guys go that way," Matt said.

"It starts at this, they go to save Knuckles together, then they get married, things are turning out like the games," Emily joked

"When we get back, I'm whacking you with the hammer!" Ashley yelled to her as they ran off in different directions.

"I don't know why Emily wants us to hook up so much," Matt said.

"Yeah, I know, doesn't she know that were just best friends?" Ashley asked. Just then, Matt looked up and saw another bomb heading right for him and Ashley!

"Amy look out!" He yelled as he jumped and pushed her out of the way. Luckily it missed them both. He stood up, holding her hand helping her up. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Matt..." She said quietly.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 16. Not the greatest. I'm a little tired seeing it's 1:30 a.m. Also, sorry for the long wait. This week has been pretty hectic. Well, you know the rules. If you want chapter 17, then REVIEW! 


	17. Search for Josh and Eggman

**Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well, I'm not gonna waste your time with mindless talking. Lets see what happens next!

* * *

**

"Yes...Ashley?" Matt asked, still staring into her eyes.

"Could do please do me a favor and let go of me!" She yelled.

"With pleasure," He said letting her hand go, she then fell over once he let go.

"Ow! I meant when I was up!" She yelled, taking her hammer out.

"Oh well, lets find where Eggman is. He must be close, seeing he just shot us with another bomb. They started running off in the direction that the bomb came at them. Soon, they reached Eggman, along with Nick and Emily.

"Where is Josh you creep!" Matt yelled.

"Mwahaha, I see that you fools managed to make it aboard my marvelous fortress!" Eggman said to them. "Don't worry about your friend, I can assure he will not be harmed, at least until I get what I want."

"Why do you think that he has an emerald?" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, we can honestly say that we have never found one of them," Emily told him.

"My radar brought me right to him, the thing doesn't lie you know. Now, E-102, come here!" Eggman shouted. A big robot came walking out to him.

"I see his creativity is as great as ever," Matt joked to the others.

"Destroy these little pests, and don't let me down!" He told the robot.

"Yes Master Robotnik," the robot replied.

"Hahaha, farewell Freedom Fighters!" Eggman yelled, as he started flying away in his machine.

"What do we do?" Nick asked, while looking at the robot. The robot then lifted it's arm, and started firing bullets at them!

"We fight!" Matt said dodging the bullets. He then jumped into the air, and flew at the robot. He sent it flying a little ways. Nick was next, he flew up to the robot, and pressed his bracelet that he had gotten the night before and pressed the button. Once again, his arm was covered with metal, and a ball of energy shot out at it. Emily kicked it.

"Take this," the robot said, and he shot bullets in every direction possible.

"Look out guys!" Nick yelled while ducking. Matt decided this little fight had gone on long enough, he stood up and ran over to the robot. He jumped up high and came crashing down on him.

"Hows that?" Matt asked, smirking.

"Initiating recovery mode," the robot stated, as it began to shut down.

"That was...weird," Ashley said to the others.

"Alright, you guys go find Knuckles, Tails and I will look for Eggman!" Matt told the others. They started running in different directions.

"Where do you think he is?" Matt asked him.

"I don't know, lets look in there," Nick said, pointing to a door. They walked up to it, and to there surprise, it opened for them.

"He really went all out on this ship," Matt remarked.

"Yeah," Nick said, not really paying attention. He was looking at the room they had just entered. It was the control room. They just looked around at all of the complex controls.

"This is amazing," Nick said to himself. Then, Matt saw something that caught his eye. It was the picture that Eggman had hung up, a few weeks ago. Matt examined it, then gasped.

"Nick, take a look at this," Matt said. Nick walked over and gasped along with him.

"That kid...in the picture,he goes to our school," Nick said.

"Yeah, it's Greg Damon," Matt said, still looking at it.

"Do you think this means that, Eggman is, his father?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure, he is in the picture with him, the whole family is," Matt said, right after a flashback popped into his mind, of the very first day back at school, after they had gotten the powers.

"_Dude I'm sorry your dad left this weekend." _

"_Yeah, me too, all he did was leave a note saying that he had plans. He hasn't called since then or anything," _

It was all going together now.

"Nick, I remember, the Monday we went to school, after we got these powers, I heard Greg Damon, and Eric Anderson talking. Greg was saying how his dad had left his family that weekend. This makes sense now..." Matt said. He did feel bad for Greg now. He had known him for a few years, and he felt bad that his father left him, and on top of that, is a complete maniac!

"Do you think that Greg knows his father is Eggman?" Nick asked.

"He must, I'm sure he changed his look a little bit, so people wouldn't know exactly who he is, but Greg must have noticed, it's his father," Matt answered. There was about 10 more seconds of silence as they looked at the picture. "Well, he's not here, so we better go look somewhere else."

"Right," Nick responded. They walked out and continued their search. Ashley and Emily also continued their search for Josh.

"Where do you think he is?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but this ship is so huge, how are we ever going to find him?" Ashley wondered aloud. They then saw a robot walk into a room. "Hey, lets follow that robot." Emily agreed and they started following, but staying far behind. After following for about 5 minutes, Emily finally said something.

"Do you think he is even going anywhere? Or just roaming around?" She asked.

"Lets follow it for a few minutes more, it's better than trying to find our own way around," Ashley whispered back. Toe robot then entered another room. It was a room full of cells.

"I am here to obtain the emerald," the robot spoke. It was talking to Josh, who was in one of the cells.

"I will not give it up!" Josh yelled.

"Then we will have to do this the hard way," the robot said, while holding it's arm up.

"I suppose we do have to do it he hard way!" Ashley yelled as she jumped out at the robot. The robot tried to shoot her, but it was to late. She had already whammed it into the wall with her piko piko hammer.

"Guys! How did you find me!" Josh asked.

"We followed th robot, Sonic and Tails went off to find Eggman," Ashley told him.

"The keys are over there," Josh said pointing across to the other wall.

"Alright, we will let you out, as soon as you tell us about this Chaos Emerald you have," Ashley said.

"(Sigh) Fine, remember last night when we were fighting those pilots in the air?" He asked.

"Yes," Ashley and Emily answered at the same time.

"And you remember that watch I got from the lab?" Josh asked.

"Yes,"they answered again.

"Well..." He pushed the "Storage" button on the watch, and out came the emerald.

"That's beautiful!" Emily said once seeing the emerald.

"But, I don't understand what the fight in th sky has to do with this?" Ashley asked.

"Thats where I found my emerald. In the very last plane I grabbed it before I destroyed it," he explained.

"Well, why didn't you tell us about it?"Emily asked.

"I don't know...something just told me to keep it to myself..." He said.

"And look how that turned out for you," Ashley said to him.

"I know...I'm sorry guys. Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Fine, but for now on, if you wanna be part of this team, you have to be honest with us. That goes for everyone, including Sonic and Tails," Ashley told him.

"Deal," he said smiling. They let him out and went outside of the Egg Carrier again. There they saw Matt and Nick.

"Did you find Eggman?" Emily asked.

"No, we have no clue where that creep went," Matt said. "But I see you guys had better luck with rescuing Knuckles."

"Yeah, in fact, he has a little story to tell you guys on the way home," Ashley said grinning at Josh.

"We found something out about Eggman too, he's really-" Nick was cut off.

"Did someone say my name?" Eggman said as he hovered above them.

"Eggman..." Matt said to himself. He pressed a button on his machine and a laser popped out.

"Now, if you value your lives, hand over that emerald," he threatened them.

"You want it? Take it," Josh said as he threw it to him.

"Josh!" Nick yelled.

"What? All that thing has done is cause problems for me," Josh said.

"I'm glad you are all here, to witness the next transformation of Chaos!" Eggman yelled. Chaos then came up from the ground. "Eat up Chaos!" He threw him two emeralds, and he grew even bigger than before! He didn't have any legs though, he was just floating in the air. He looked like a big fish.

"How could that be?" Emily asked.

"The power of the emeralds is a powerful thing, but only when the person using them knows how to control them," Eggman told her. "Now Chaos, attack them!"

"What should we do?" Emily asked.

"Run!" Nick shouted.

**

* * *

I think that's a good place to leave off at. If you guys have any ideas for the story, such as things I should add, change, or whatever, please let me know. I would love to hear them. So, until next time..._REVIEW!_**


	18. Fight with Chaos 4 and Two More Emeralds

**Hey guys. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Here's chapter 18!

* * *

**

The five friends started running towards the Tornado.

"Don't you think that we should stay and fight it?" Ashley asked.

"I don't want to go near that thing! It looks dangerous!" Emily yelled. Once at the Tornado, they all got in.

"Everyone ready?" Nick asked.

"Just floor it, it's coming this way!" Emily yelled. Nick started the plane, and they were flying off the Egg Carrier in no time.

"Chaos...Go down there, and pay them a little visit," Eggman told his monster. Chaos turned into a puddle, and started slipping away.

"I don't understand how that thing gets bigger and bigger each time it gets fed an emerald!" Josh yelled.

"Guys...I've played Sonic Adventure. So far, things are turning out the same way. And if they keep happening that way, then soon, Chaos will become so powerful, that is will be able to destroy the world," Matt told them.

"Well, what do we do?" Ashley asked.

"Were gonna have to find those emeralds, before Eggman does," Nick told them.

"That's right," Matt said. "But...how?"

"I think I know how," Josh said smirking. He explained to Matt and Nick about watch he had and the emerald.

"So, we could use that to track down the emeralds!" Emily exclaimed.

"Thats right. Eggman already has four of them. So there so be three left," Matt explained to them. Just then, the watch started beeping.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"It's the watch, an emerald must be close by!" Josh said excitedly.

"It must be down there in the city, so land the plane," Ashley told Nick. He did as told. Once landed, the beeping got even louder, and the screen turned from green to yellow.

"We must be getting closer!" Matt exclaimed.

"There's an arrow on the watch pointing that way," Josh said, pointing over towards a large fountain.

"Alright, but how are we going to make it over to the fountain, without being seen by all of those people?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry about them, I've got my hammer and they won't come within 10 feet of us if I have it out," Ashley said.

"Alright, but be careful, everyone," Nick told them.

"Let's just make a run for it...NOW!" Josh yelled, and all of them dashed towards the fountain.

"There they are again everyone!" A citizen yelled. That was Ashley's cue.

"You wanna try and capture us, you'll have to go through me first!" She yelled, ass she pushed the button on the hammer. People started backing away.

"The radar is beeping really fast now, and the screen is red! It must be close!" Josh exclaimed. They looked into the fountain water, and saw none other than an emerald. Matt reached his hand in and grabbed it.

"Got it!" He yelled. He felt some strange energy as soon as he touched it.

_'These things really are powerful' _He thought.

"You guys! Help!" They all turned around to see people surrounding Ashley, preparing to grab her. There were way to many for her to fight off.

"Were coming Amy!" Emily yelled. They started running away when something jumped out from the water and got them soaking wet.

"What the..."Matt said as they all turned around. To make matters even worse, Chaos was floating right above the fountain.

"Oh great," Nick said, slapping his head.

"What do we do?" Josh asked. Matt looked at Ashley, then back at Chaos.

"Knuckles, you stay here and fight Chaos, we'll go save Ashley," Matt told him.

"Why do I have to fight this monster myself!" Josh asked.

"Your the strongest, just remember to go for it's brain," Matt told him as he and the other two darted off.

"Let go of our friend!" Matt yelled to the people.

"Grab the rest of them!" A women yelled. They started going for Matt and Emily, but they didn't even notice that Nick was hovering above them towards Ashley.

"Ashley, grab my hand!" Nick said to her. Of course people now realized that he was right above him,and started grabbing at him too.

"Got it!" Ashley yelled once she had a grip on his hand. He started pulling away from the people, with her holding on tight.

"Were free!" He yelled once they were out.

"Oh my God, it's a monster!" A man yelled, once they finally saw Chaos.

"Run away!" another man yelled. They dropped Emily and Matt and started running away.

"Well, now that, that little problem is out of the way, lets go help Josh fight that monster!" Matt said to the others.

"Take this!" Josh yelled as he smashed his fist into Chaos's head. Matt ran up to the fountain, leaped into the air, and homed right into his head, sending him back, causing him to go underwater.

"Is he...defeated?" Ashley asked.

"I...don't know," Matt said. Just then, Chaos jumped out of the water, and grabbed Nick!

"Help!" Nick yelled.

"Tails!" Josh yelled. Ashley jumped up, and tried to whack Chaos in his head.

"Take this!" She screamed. She hit something, but it wasn't Chaos!

"Amy, you just hit me in my head!" Nick yelled to her.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten in the way," she said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Maybe if you watched where you were swinging that thing!" Nick yelled.

"Will you guys stop, if you haven't noticed,Tails is being held hostage by a liquid monster!" Josh yelled.

"Yeah, you guys argue like a married couple," Matt said. Ashley ran and whacked him in the head. "Ow, what the hell was that for!"

"Don't you EVER say that! We will never be a married couple!"Ashley yelled.

"I doubt that..." Josh whispered. She ran to hit him too but he dodged it.

"Uh guys...Help me!" Nick screamed to them.

"Right, sorry!" Matt said to him.

"Guys, lets try something new," Emily said.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Lets all just leap onto that thing and start attacking it at once. It won't be able to fight us all off," Emily said.

"That's not a bad idea," Matt said. "On the count of three...One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" They all shouted. The four friends leaped at him. Ashley swung her hammer like a mad-man, Josh punched it furiously, Matt kept homing in on it, and Emily tried some little kicks and punches here and there.

"It's working guys!" Nick yelled. They continued. Chaos tried to fight them off, but they just kept jumping back on. He released Nick, to fight better. "I'm Free!"

"Help us fight then!" Josh yelled. But, there was no time for him to join in fighting, Chaos had disappeared into the water, once again. This time, for good.

"We did it!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah, but now we have to find the remaining emeralds!" Nick said.

"A heroes job is never done," Josh joked. The five laughed and went back to the Tornado.

"Just start flying us home, there may be an emerald there," Matt told Nick. Within a few hours, they were back over there little town.

"I wonder if the government has any," Emily said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, they are probably doing experiments on it right now," Ashley said.

"Tails, fly us towards the government building we were captured at," Matt told him.

"Aye aye, Captain," Nick joked. When they were nearby the building, the emerald radar started going off like crazy.

"It might not even be inside, we haven't even landed yet, and it's already beeping red!" Josh told them.

"Land the plane Tails, were gonna have to be very careful when searching outside," Ashley told him. They landed the Tornado in some nearby bushes and tiptoed over towards the building. The beeping got louder and louder.

"Knuckles, can't you lower that? We don't want to-" Matt started but was cut off.

"Get caught?" They turned around to see the commander. And he was holding a Chaos Emerald!

"Hand that over you creep!" Matt yelled.

"I don't think so, you see, we've run some tests, and this emerald has unbelievable power. We could use so much with this. Such as, capture you..." the commander said smirking.

"Ahh!" Matt yelled and leaped forwards towards him.

"You freak! Get off of me!" The commander screamed at him, trying to hold onto the emerald.

"You don't care about anything but capturing us! Haven't you noticed that there is a psycho running around trying to take over the world! If your not going to stop him, then it's up to us to!" Matt yelled back at him. He grabbed the emerald and they ran to the Tornado.

"Floor it Tails!" Josh yelled. It was off the ground before the commander could even get up.

"Well, we got two of the three emeralds that are left, that's not to bad," Nick said.

"You guys don't know how good that felt!" Matt said with a mile long grin across his face.

"You should of seen the look on his face!" Ashley said to Matt.

"Haha, I wish I could of, but I was to focused on getting that emerald!" Matt told them.

"Well, I think that we should search for the emerald some other time. It's getting late," Nick told them.

"Yeah, good idea. He can't get the emeralds that we already have, so let's call it a day," Matt said. They parked the Tornado in the forest, and walked home for the night.

**

* * *

Alright, well I hope you all enjoyed it. Personally, I don't think it's the best chapter, but I'll let you guys decide. Please _REVIEW! _**


	19. Strange Dreams and Love Notes

**Hey guys. I'm not going to waste your time with my mindless babbling. Heres chapter 19!

* * *

**

"_Father, please call off this attack!" _

"_We need those seven emeralds for our own power! We have no other choice!"_

"_But father, can't we settle for something else? War is our enemy!"_

"_My mind is made up, we attack tomorrow!" _

Matt awoke with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"What was that?" He asked himself. He looked at the clock. 2:38. "That was a weird dream. Why would I dream about an orange animal?" The girl in his dream was orange, had hair similar to Ashley when she was Amy, but looked more like Knuckles. Thoughts raced through his head for the next few hours. Not only about the dream, but about everything going on in his life. The remaining Chaos Emerald out there, what would happen if Eggman got it before them, and also, his school dance. It was coming up soon, and he was starting to think that his friends were right. Maybe he should ask someone. "Lets go over the list, Ashley? Nah, shes like my sister. Emily? No, she said she asking someone in her class." He thought for a while, long and hard, but no one seemed to be his type. Then Ashley popped into his head.

"_You have been in love with her ever since 6th grade, why don't you just ask Bree out?"_

"Hehe, like that would ever happen." he said to himself. Then he decided he would think about it later. He rolled over, and tried to get some sleep before school.

He awoke about 2 hours later, to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing in his ear. It was Monday again. Hid friends and him decided to take Sunday off, and not go searching for the other emerald.

"I feel like I barely got any sleep last night," He said rubbing his eyes. But he decided that he was going to have to get up anyways, so he just jumped out of bed, and got ready. Once at school, he saw Nick and Ashley, like usual.

"What a surprise, Matt looks like a zombie," Nick joked.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Matt told them.

"Same here," Ashley told them.

"It was so weird, I woke up at 2:30 from this really weird dream," Matt said to them.

"I had a really weird dream too, it was about-" Nick started to talk but was cut off but the ringing bell.

"We better get to class, I'll talk to you guys later," Matt said goodbye to them and was off.

While sitting in his English class, he tried not to fall asleep. He always loved that class, but thoughts of that dream were staying in his head. Did it mean something? Was it just something he ate before bed? He sensed a strange vibe after awaking from it. But something brought his attention away from his own thoughts. He looked down to see a note on his desk. He looked to his right and saw his one love, Bree.

_'Did she give this to me? Nah, she couldn't of,_' he thought in his head. He opened it and read it in his mind.

_Hey Matt. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometimes? How about sitting with me at lunch today? Write back, Bree._

His heart stopped. The girl he had loved since 6th grade had finally noticed him! She was even showing some sign of liking him. He wrote back to her,

_Bree, of course I'll sit with you at lunch today. I'll be at your table around 12:35. Matt._

He handed her the paper back. His lunch started at 12:30, but he figured he would leave five minutes to tell his friends he wouldn't be eating with them today.Once lunch time came around, he was down to the cafe faster than lightening hits the ground.

"You guys, I won't be eating lunch over here today," Matt told them.

"How come?" Emily asked.

"Well, Bree gave me a note, asking me to eat with her today," Matt told them.

"Haha, no really, what is the reason," Ashley asked.

"I'm not lying! I was as shocked as you guys are!" Matt exclaimed.

"Then what are you doing over here! Get your ass over there!" Ashley yelled, pushing him away.

"I'll tell you guys every after school," He said smiling, as he walked away.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Bree said to him. "Take a seat." He said down and started having small talk with Bree and all of her "popular" friends.

"Hey Matt, I have a question," One of Bree's friends asked.

"Yeah?" Matt said.

"Why do you hang out with all of those losers?" The kid asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked back.

"Well, that Nick kid is such a complete nerd!" He answered.

"Yeah, and that Emily, she is so weird sometimes," a girl added in.

"And don't get me started on that Ashley girl, she thinks she's so cool, when really shes not!" Bree added in. Matt didn't know what to say.

"well, I've known them all for a really long time and-" He started.

"Stick with us Matt, your to cool for those guys," a boy told him.

"Uh thanks?" He questioned.

"No problem," the kid answered. He didn't see that Matt was a little uncomfortable with the subject, so he decided to change it.

"So...just out of curiosity, is there any specific reason you wanted me to sit here today?" Matt had been wondering since he had first gotten the note. She didn't give him an answer, but instead she grabbed him and started making out with him! He was shocked! He never thought that the day would come!

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" She asked.

After school, Ashley, Nick, and Emily were waiting for him outside.

"Finally!" Nick said once Matt came out.

"So, what happened today at lunch!" Ashley asked.

"Well, lets just say I have a date to the dance, and a girlfriend," Matt told them, a mile long grin across his face.

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 19. Not the longest, but I think it's a pretty good chapter. REVIEW!**


	20. First Date

**Hey everyone. Chapter 20 already. I remember the first day I started this fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Your going out with her!" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Yup," Matt answered, starting to blush.

"Matt, were so happy for you!" Emily patted him on his back.

"And you said she wouldn't want to go out with you!" Nick said.

"I know," Matt answered. "But, I can't hang out today, I'm going to the park with Bree."

"But...I thought we were all going to look for the last emerald?" Ashley asked.

"I know guys but, this is my first girlfriend. I'm really happy, and you even said it yourself, I have been in love with her even since 6th grade," Matt told them. "Don't worry, Josh will be out in a few minutes to help you guys." Bree then walked out of the school and up to him.

"Matt, hello honey," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Bree, you ready to go to the park?" He asked.

"Of course," she answered, then she noticed Ashley, Nick, and Emily. "Oh hello guys!" She said fake like.

"Uh, hi Bree," Ashley answered.

"Uh..." Bree said, trying to think of Ashley's name.

"It's Ashley," She answered, giving out a fake grin.

"Right...we should really hang out sometime,"

"Oh yeah, sometime soon," Ashley responded.

"Well, we should get going, come on Matt," Bree said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Matt said walking away with Bree. The three watched as he slipped his hand into her's.

"She seemed nice," Emily said sarcastically.

"I never realized how fake she was, I don;'t see what Matt sees in her," Ashley told them.

"I could already tell, if he's dating her, then that relationship is not going to end happy," Nick said. Josh walked out of the school and went up to them.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" He asked.

"Were just watching Matt go off with his new girlfriend, Bree," Ashley said.

"He asked her out!" Josh asked.

"I guess, they are going out as of lunch, today," Nick told him.

"There's just something about her that I don't trust," Ashley said.

"I know what you mean, I got that impression too," Emily added in.

"Oh well, at least he's happy," Nick said. "Anyways, we should be more focused on the emerald, not Matt and Bree."

"Your right, you got the radar Josh?"Ashley asked.

"Yup," he answered, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Great, then lets get searching!" Emily yelled. They ran around the school, a part where no one goes to. They slipped on the rings, and where off to search for the last emerald.

-----------------------------

"So, where you surprised when I asked you out?" Bree asked Matt, they were sitting on a bench, by the pond in the park.

"Well actually, yeah, I never thought that someone like you, would ever like someone like me," Matt told her.

"Well, whats not to like? Your kind, cute, sweet," she told him.

"Thanks," he said blushing.

"But...the only thing you need to be completely cool, is to ditch those losers you call friends," Bree told him.

"What?" Matt asked, he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Matt, those people aren't cool, your way to good for them," She said.

"Well, they're not the most uncool people around, in fact, Emily and Ashley are just as cool as me, Nick may be kind of a nerd but-" Matt tried explaining.

"Matt, you have to choose, me, or them," She told him. He just looked at her blank faced. "Who is it going to be?"

"...you..." he answered, ashamed of what he had just said.

"Good," she said, smiling.

-----------------------------

"It should be around here somewhere," Josh said, looking at the beeping watch. They were strolling through the town, searching for it.

"Hey look at that thing!" Ashley said, pointing to a frog that was across the street. Josh turned that way, and the emerald radar went off like crazy.

"It must be over there!" Josh yelled. They ran across the street, once there, the radar was louder and faster then ever. They all looked down to their feet, and saw nothing but the frog.

"You don't think..." Ashley started.

"Could it have?" Emily asked. Josh picked up the frog and the radar stopped beeping.

"We found the last emerald," he said smiling weakly.

"Lets take it to Matt and tell him. They were on their way to the park," Ashley said. They darted off to the park. Once there, they hid in some bushes, and took off the rings.

"This thing is disgusting!" Josh yelled, while holding the frog.

"Give it to me!" Ashley yelled, snatching the frog from his hands. They got out, and started walking up to Matt.

"Matt," Nick started.

"We need to talk to you," Josh told him. He looked at them, then Bree gave him a nudge.

"Uh guys, could it wait till later?" Matt asked. Bree just sighed.

"Well, it's kind of important," Ashley told him, sounding annoyed.

"Don't you freaks get it? He does not want to hang out with you! And get that nasty frog away from me you freaks!" Bree yelled at the four, slapping Ashley's hand, causing the frog to get loose, and hop away.

"I'll go after it!" Josh yelled.

"Matt, are you going to let her talk to us that way!" Ashley asked him, practically screaming. Matt didn't say anything, just looked down at the ground.

"See, I told you," Bree said to them, smiling evilly.

"We see how it is, enjoy your girlfriend Matt..." Ashley said coldly, walking away with the others.

"See, aren't you so much more happy your rid of those losers forever?" Bree asked him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's happening," Matt said, trying to put a smile on his face.

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 20. I think it was pretty good. But please, _REVIEW!_ I only got 1 review last chapter! (even thought it was only up for a day) But still, please _REVIEW!_ One more time..._REVIEW!_**


	21. Fight with Chaos 6

**Hola everybody. Thanks to all who reviewed. Part One of this story will only be about 4-6 more chapters probably. I think I know everything I'm going to do in it, so it should be done soon. Anyways, here's chapter 21.**

"Oh! I can't believe that Matt would just ditch us over that skank!" Ashley yelled as she walked away from the park with her remaining team mates.

"Yeah, I always thought that Matt cared more about us than some snobby girl!" Emily added in.

"Well, you guys, this is Matt's first girlfriend. Once they break up, I'm sure he won't be such a jerk," Josh added, holding the slippery frog.

"Yeah, Josh is right, we just have to give it some time, I hope," Nick told them. But deep down, Nick was also quite surprised that Matt choose Bree over his best friends.

"Well, I'm not talking to him until they break up!" Ashley told them.

"Me ether," Emily agreed, calmly, but stating the fact that she was mad.

------------------------------

Back at the park, Matt was feeling worse, and worse about what he had done to his friends. They were the people that he had known for his whole life. Even Josh, even though he had just started hanging out with him again, he felt as if they had stayed great friends over the years of middle school.

"So, how does it feel to be completely loser free?" Bree asked.

"It feels, like nothing I've ever felt before, we'll but it that way," Maid said, trying to keep a smile on his face. Bree started a subject about the dance, but they were both completely taken away from it, when the sunny day, turned into a dark sky. None other then the Egg Carrier was floating above the town.

"What is that thing!" Bree asked, in a scared tone.

"Bree, I'm going to take you home," Matt told her.

"Why?" She asked, looking in the sky.

"Because, uh, I saw on the news that, that is the mad scientist's ship. It could be dangerous," Matt told her.

Bree sighed. "Fine, if you would feel better, then lets get going."

Alright, lets try to hurry," Matt told her. He walked her home to her house, which, lucky for him, was not that far. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay, bye," Bree said, right before she gave him a long kiss. He started walking away from her house. He had to find a way onto Eggman's ship. What would he be doing over their town, again?

"Inhabitants of Earth. As you may know, my name is Dr.Eggman, the world's greatest scientist. Now, have no fear, I have just come for the remaining Chaos Emerald," Eggman's voice echoed throughout the town. About 30 robots then descended from the sky. "These robots will find it. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. As long as you let them do their job!"

"That creep!" Matt said to himself. He was by the park again at this point. He jumped into a bush, and slide the ring on. within seconds, he jumped out, as Sonic the Hedgehog. He looked around and saw that the robots were chasing people.

"Sonic, help us!" A man yelled once he saw Matt.

_'He must be one of the few people who support us.'_ Matt thought.

"I'm coming!" Matt yelled. He ran up, and kicked the robot down. Then started homing in on it, many times.

"Thank you Sonic," The man said, bowing his head at him.

"Uh, don't mention it. But I gotta get going!" Matt yelled as he started running away. "I got it, I'll use the Tornado to get up there, how hard could it be to control?"

------------------------------

"What should we do? Defeat these robots, or go get Eggman?" Josh asked.

"How about you and Amy stay here and fight the robots, and Cream and I will go get Eggman!" Nick told them.

"Alright, but be careful!" Ashley warned them. Nick and Cream were running off, towards the forest, to get to the Tornado.

"Do you wanna hold the frog?" Josh asked her.

"I need to hands to swing the hammer," Ashley told him, smiling.

"Excuses, excuses," Josh said jokingly, then they went running to start fighting some robots.

"How you holding up Knuckles?" Ashley yelled to him.

"I've been better, but I gotta put this frog down!" He yelled, punching through another robot.

"You can't! That's what they want to get! And what if it runs away?" Ashley yelled back to him. But he never got time to answer, a robot went up to him, and grabbed the frog right out of his hands!

"Stop the robot!" Ashley screamed to him. But it was to late, the robot was starting to fly up to the Egg Carrier.

"Opps," Josh said, just watching as it started flying up.

"Opps! You moron! Now Eggman has the last one!" Ashley yelled at him.

"But don't forget, Sonic still has two of them," Josh reminded her.

"Well, lets just hope that he didn't do anything to stupid and leave them in the Tornado. Then Tails and Cream would be bringing them to Eggman!" Ashley yelled.

-----------------------------

Matt was almost at the forest area when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. Someone who he had completely forgotten about. Bill Gavin, AKA: Big the Cat.

"Big!" Matt said as he ran up to him.

"It's not nice to make fun of my weight!" Bill hissed at him.

"Chill man, it's the name of your character," Matt told him.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?" Bill asked him.

"Well, I'm on my way to our team ship to get up to Eggman's Egg Carrier!" Matt explained to him.

"Could I come to!" Bill asked.

"Uh, why would you want to?" Matt questioned him back.

"Because, I saw one of those robots take my frog up there!" Bill told him.

"Your frog?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's been my pet for about three year! And he swallowed m good luck charm I found recently," Bill explained.

"Good luck charm?" Then Matt put two and two together. He remembered his friends going up to him before carrying a frog. The frog must have swallowed...

"Well, it was a shiny rock, it looked like a dark blue diamond," Bill said to him.

"Yeah, you can come, but we have to hurry!" Matt told him. They ran into the forest and found the Tornado.

"This is your guy's plane!" Bill asked in amazement.

"Well, kinda, I'll explain later," Matt told him. "Alright, lets see..." Matt said, looking at the plane gears. "Uh, I think that this one starts it." Hr pressed a button, and the plane took off into the air like a bat out of hell!

"AHHHH!" Bill yelled at the top of his lungs. Matt took the steering wheel, and finally got control of the Tornado.

"It's not that hard, Nick makes it look so difficult!" Matt said as he flew up to the Egg Carrier. Soon, they were right where they could land.

"Are you okay Matt, you seem nervous?" Bill asked him.

"No, it's nothing. I just...don't know how to land it!" Matt yelled.

"Let me see it!" Bill said. He leaned forward, and grabbed the controls.

"No, don't mess it up!" Matt yelled. But. He had nothing to worry about, Bill had landed the plane perfect, better than Nick almost! "How did you learn to do that!" Matt asked in amazement.

"Oh, that's nothing," Bill answered. Not much of an answer, but Matt decided to just move on, and find Eggman.

-------------------------------

"Nick, where is the Tornado?" Emily asked, while looking around.

"I'm not sure. I could have sworn that we landed it here," Nick answered her question, also looking around the bare trees of the forest.

"Well, what do we do!" Emily asked.

"Just keep looking, it doesn't just fly away by itself," Nick told her. And the two continued looking.

"There's no end to these things!" Josh yelled over to Ashley. The two were fighting the robots off, one by one.

"I know, we must have trashed about 100 by now!" Ashley answered back.

"It didn't even look like that many feel from the sky!" Josh hollered to her, while punching a robot in it's head.

"You know what I mean! So, what are we going to do about the emerald you lost?" Ashley asked him.

"I don't know, I'm sure Tails and Cream will be able to get it back from Eggman!" He yelled back.

"This would be a lot easier if Sonic was here helping us! But, he'd rather spend time with his girlfriend!" She yelled in disgust.

"Well, you did want him to go out with her so bad," Josh reminded her.

"Yeah, that was before I knew she was a bitch!" She yelled over the racket, and they continued fighting off the robots.

----------------------------

"Eggman must be around here somewhere..." Matt said to himself while looking around.

"Hahaha, look who it is. Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman said as he flew up behind them.

"Eggman..." Matt said under his breath. "Call your robots out of our town!"

"Well, I suppose I could...I do already have my emerald!" Eggman responded to his demand, as he held up the frog.

"Froggy! Give him back now!" Bill demanded.

"Aren't we the popular one Sonic. You always seem to be making new friends," Eggman laughed at his own pathetic joke.

"Okay, so you stole his frog, what does that have to do with the Chaos Emerald?" Then Matt remembered that the emerald was inside the frog.

"Well you see, I've done an x-ray on the frog and-"

"Spare me the details Eggman, just give it back!" Matt demanded.

"But, than Chaos will go hungry," Eggman said, in a sarcastic tone.

"It doesn't matter, you only have one, you don't have the other two," Matt smirked.

"On the contrary," Eggman said as he hovered over to the Tornado, and pulled out the remaining two emeralds. Matt forget he had left them there! Without thinking, he jumped into the air, and grabbed one of them.

"Gotcha!" Matt said, holding the emerald.

"Bah, Chaos! Come and retrieve that final emerald for me!" Eggman yelled, and with that, Chaos popped up from the puddle. He was still only had four of the emeralds in him, but Eggman threw the one he grabbed from the Tornado, and the whole frog in! Chaos grew once again. This time, he looked like a huge blob! He had three legs, and about four arms. At least, thats what it looked like.

"I can't believe it..." Matt said quietly.

"Believe it hedgehog, now prepare to die!" Eggman threatened.

"What should we do!" Bill asked nervously, as Chaos started moving towards them.

"Just stand back, I'll get take care of that monster!" Matt said to him.

"But what about Froggy!" Bill asked.

"I don't know how we could get him out Big," Matt told him, sounding sad.

"Could I get him out?" He asked.

"How would you?" Matt asked, backing up because Chaos was getting closer.

"With this!" He pulled a fishing pole off of his belt. Matt had played the games, he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Alright, but be careful," Matt gave him a nod, then dived for Chaos.

"Attack Chaos! Get me that last emerald!" Eggman yelled to his beast. Matt jumped for Chaos, and homed in on his face. But, Chaos turned around, and whacked him back with his tail.

"No more Mr.Niceguy," Matt said to himself while standing up. He dashed for it, ready to bash it with his head. He was just about to hit him when he was stopped in his tracks. It started pouring.

"I got him!" Bill yelled, as he pulled Froggy out of Chaos. The frog spit out the emerald onto the deck of the ship. Matt ran to grab it but Eggman got it first.

"I don't think so!" He yelled as he threw the emerald back into Chaos.

"How am I going to defeat this thing?" Matt asked himself. He then saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned, just in time to see a strip of lightening. "That's right, water conducts electricity!" He started running away from Chaos.

"Follow him Chaos!" Eggman screamed to the beast. Chaos started squiggling towards Matt. Matt started running up a set of stairs, all the way to the top of the Egg Carrier. Chaos followed right behind him. Once at the top, Matt stared him down.

"Sorry Chaos..." He said silently. Just then, a streak of lightening then shot down, and struck Chaos.

"NO!" Eggman yelled as he watched helplessly. Matt jumped down to Eggman.

"Shocking, isn't it?" He said. "Lets go Big." And the two were flying home in the Tornado. Once landed, all of the robots were gone, and people were indoors because of the storm.

"Thanks for helping Matt," Bill told him.

"No problem, I'll see you later," Matt said goodbye, and was on his way home. He wanted to believe that Chaos was dead, but something told him, he wasn't.

**Well, there's chapter 21. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please, _REVIEW!_**


	22. Talk with Josh

**Hey guys. Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 22.

* * *

**

Matt walked into his house, soaking wet from the rain.

"Matt, I was wondering if you were okay! I was so worried!" His mom ran up to him and hugged him.

"Uh, Mom? What were you so worried for, it's just a little rain," He told her.

"I know, but all over t.v they were showing robots attacking the town! Looking for some kind of emerald," his mom told him. He reached into his packet and clenched his emerald. Then he realized, it wasn't there! He was trying to focus on what had happened to it.

"Uh, Oh, I was at school the whole time, I stayed after, and then that attack happened, I stayed until they said it was safe to leave," He lied to her. He wasn't even sure what he was saying, he was just thinking about the emerald.

"Okay, well, go upstairs and change your clothes. Your soaked," He marched up the stairs, nervous as hell. All he could think is that he left the emerald on the Egg Carrier by mistake. If his friends hated him now, they would probably want to kill him if Eggman got the remaining emeralds.

"What am I worried about?" Chaos was pretty hurt after that shock. "It's not going to be in any condition to "destroy the world". Matt joked to himself. He got changed into some clean clothes, and decided to forget about Eggman, Chaos, and Chaos Emeralds, this hero was on vacation.

---------------------------------

"Gah! I can't believe this! That damn rodent defeated Chaos, and now, Chaos has disappeared!" Eggman yelled. "Could this day get any worse!" Eggman was walking outside of his ship, trying to locate his missing monster. After getting shocked, he turned into a puddle, and just disappeared. But, Eggman came across something that made his day a little better. "The final Chaos Emerald!" He gasped. "I have collected all seven of them! According to my grandfather's research, when all seven of them emeralds are together, Chaos will become the most powerful being ever!" He ran off, to find his beloved monster.

----------------------------------

The next day at school Matt was not greeted by Nick and Ashley like he normally is.

"They must still be mad at me," He said to himself, walking in the school. During class, he passed notes with Bree most of the time, but making sure not to get caught by the teacher. Until, he got a note from someone else.

_Hey Matt, I heard you and Bree are going out, this true?_

_Yup, we started going out yesterday. Who told you?_

_Your friend Ashley, she was telling everyone this morning what a jackass you were yesterday._

Figures Ashley would be saying stuff about Bree and him. But, he couldn't blame her. He thought he was a huge jerk to them.

_'After class I'll find them and tell them I'm sorry,'_ He thought to himself. After class, Bree and him were holding hands, walking to their next class, when Ashley, Emily, and Nick walked by.

"Look Matt, it's the geek squad!" Bree joked to her boyfriend. He just stood there with a blank face. "Matt, if this relationship is going to work, you have to laugh when I joke!" Bree yelled annoyed.

"Yeah, hold on," Matt said, walking up to them. "Guys, I just wanna-"

"Do you guys hear anything?" Ashley said sarcastically, looking at her other two friends.

"Only the wind," Emily said, glaring at Matt. The two started walking off, Nick following.

"Nick wait!" Matt yelled to him. He turned around. "Your not mad at me, are you?"

"Matt...you made your choice. It's alright that you would rather hang out with your girlfriend more than us. I just hope, that your happy with the decision," And with that, Nick was soon following his two friends. Matt was hurt by his words. Not because he said the harshly, he actually said them very clam and nice. But the meaning they had, almost made Matt want to cry, he put his head down, and walked to his next class. Bree didn't even wait for him.

At lunch a few hours later, Matt was still depressed, he was holding his head up with his arm, and staring at his three best friends. They were laughing so hard, they looked as if they couldn't breathe. Were they happier without him there? He kept hoping, that this was a bad dream, and that he would wake up soon. But he knew it wasn't once Bree started shaking him.

"Matt, your seem so sad today, is something wrong?" She said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, no. It's nothing. I was just thinking back on some old times," he told her.

"Oh, well would you like to tell me about them?" She asked him.

"No, not really," He said simply.

"You don't know a lot about being my boyfriend, do you?" Bree asked, looking at him like he was a retard.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, seriously wondering what he did to tick her off. But she just sighed and turned around to talk to one of her friends.

"Smooth move Romeo," Matt turned around to see Josh standing behind him.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Matt asked, in surprise.

"What, are you to good to talk to me now too?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Sit down, Tell me about yesterday," He said to him. He did not want him to leave him alone with these people for another second.

"Right here?" Josh asked, giving him a look of stupidity.

"Hehe, right, I suppose we should go somewhere else," Matt said, realizing what he said. "Bree, I'll be back in a bit. I'm going with Josh for a walk around the school.

"Whatever," She said, without even looking at him.

"She seems like a real keeper," Josh joked.

"Shut up," Matt still couldn't help but chuckle at his joke. "So, shes a little rough around the edges."

"A little?" Matt ignored that and asked him a question.

"Josh, your popular. Why don't you get embarrassed being seen with us?" He was hoping for a good answer.

"Why would I get embarrassed about being seen with you guys?" Josh asked confused.

"Well, were not exactly the coolest people around school," Matt said, as if it were obvious.

"Well, you guys may not be the coolest, but who is? I'm only popular because most of the cool kids are in my class," Josh told him.

"So, you don't think that we are losers?" Matt asked.

"Of course not, no one does," Josh said to him.

"Really?" Matt was extremely shocked.

"Yes. Now, does this have something to do with Bree?"

"I guess, she told me not to hang out with those guys, because they are uncool."

"Matt, if she really liked you, she wouldn't care about who you hang out with."

"I guess your right."

"I know I am. Now, just tell her that you are going to hang out with whoever you want." Right after Josh told him this, Ashley walked by,from coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Josh," She said.

"Hey Ash," He replied back. "Now, go say sorry to her."

"Hey Ashley," Matt said, running up to her.

"Oh my God! The all mighty Matt is talking to little me. This is so uncommon seeing how I'm such a huge loser!" She yelled sarcastically.

"Ashley, I-" He was cut off.

"Save it Matt. I don't give a crap about what you ha e to say, or about your girlfriend," She stormed trough the halls, rage filled her body. Everything she told him was true.

"See, now she hates me! They all do!" Matt told Josh.

"Just give it some time. I'm sure that they will forgive you."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Real friends forgive and forget," Josh told him. Matt hoped they would forgive soon...

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 22. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I personally didn't think it was the best. But, still please _REVIEW!_**

** _Manik T. Hedgehog Hero of Time- Tikal will be in this. Gamma was the robots that attacked the town, and that they fought on the Egg Carrier. But, I don't think Zero will be in this._**


	23. Another Werid Dream

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. Here's chapter 23.

* * *

**

"_So, these are the poor creatures that my father wants to harm..."_

"_Chao, chao!"_

"_Don't worry little ones. I will make sure that you live peacefully."_

Matt awoke once again, from another strange dream.

"Why do I keep having these? And, who is that?" He asked himself aloud. All he saw was just a blur of orange. It looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't place a finger on who, or what it was. He looked at the clock. 6:25. Five minutes before he would have to get up for school. So he decided to just get ready early. Once at school, he figured he was not going to be greeted by Nick and Ashley, and he was right. He walked into the school, and saw Bree. "Hey Bree."

"Oh, uh, hey," She said, with no emotion.

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked, concerned.

"Well, don't you think that you could make a little effort to spend more time with me? I mean, we have been going out for two days, and you only called me once," She snapped.

"I was busy last night, I couldn't talk," he told her.

"Well, maybe you should make time," She said, giving him a look. He was a little upset by her attitude. But he decided to ignore it. He had literally been in love with this girl. He didn't want to blow it.

"Like I said yesterday, a real keeper," Josh whispered in his ear as he walked by. Matt looked back and gave him a small smile.

--------------------------

"I think that we should take a limo to the dance," Bree told Matt romantically. The two were sitting at the lunch table,along with all of the other "cool" kids.

"A limo? How are we supposed to afford that?" Matt asked her.

"Your the guy, your supposed to think of a way," Bree told him. Sadly, she was serious.

"You...are joking, right?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm very, serious," She said, giving him another one of her looks. They didn't know, but they were being watched from afar.

"Look at that! It makes me sick!" Ashley yelled.

"It's not that, everyone knows that it's not going to last long," Emily told her.

"I know, I could already see whats going to happen," Ashley stated.

"What?" Nick asked, curiously.

"Shes going to dump his ass, and hes going to come crawling back to us," She said firmly. "And were not going to be there for him."

"Ashley, we couldn't do that to him. When she does decide to beak it off with him, we have to be there for him," Emily told her.

"Yeah, or else we would be just as bad as him," Nick reminded her. She saw his point. She didn't wanna be like that.

"Fine, but were going to be firm with him," She told them.

"Fine," they all agreed. They didn't want to baby him. They were going to tell him to simply get over it.

"Do you think it will be before the dance?" Nick asked, looking over at them again. "It's only in two days."

"I don't know, part of me hopes not," Emily told them.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because, he would be so embarrassed, there would be no way he would show up to that dance without a date. He even said it himself," Emily reminded them.

"That's right. No matter how much he deserves it, it would really suck if they did."

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 23. Yes it's short, and yes, it sucks. But, there are only 2 chapters left, and as OCD as this will sound, I wanted to end the story with 25 chapters. So basically, this chapter was more of a filler, that I had not originally planned. But, I would still love for you guys to review. You know that. So, go hurry. _REVIEW!_**


	24. The Dance

**Hey guys. Not gonna waste your time, seeing as I'm sure you wanna finish the story, so here it is, chapter 24, the second to last chapter of Part One.

* * *

**

It was finally the night of the big dance, And no one was more excited than Matt.

"This is going to be so great, y first dance with a date!" He said to himself, while getting ready. It was a formal dance, so he was wearing an all blue button down shirt, with black dress pants. He even spiked his hair, trying to look good for Bree. "This is your night Matt." He told himself.

"Oh! Look at my little boy!" His mom screamed as he walked downstairs.

"Mom, I'm only dressed up in nice clothes, I don't look any different," He told her, blushing.

"You look so handsome! I gotta get the camera!" And with that, she was running off. Bree had told Matt that she would just meet him at the dance. He was relieved. He didn't want to have his parents pick her up. They didn't know that he was going out with her, he figured his mom would make a big deal of it.

"Smile!" His mom yelled, shoving the camera in his face.

"Mom!" He yelled, chuckling a bit.

"Well, this is a big night for you, and I want to remember it. Now, are we picking up Nick and Ashley?" She asked. She didn't know that they were ad at him. She didn't ask about Emily because Matt's mom didn't know her very well, but she had known Nick and Ashley since they were young.

"Uh, no. They are getting their own rides there," he told her.

"Well, okay. But lets get going, you don't want to be late," She told him. And with that, they were on their way to his dance. "I'll pick you up around 10. Behave yourself." She drove off, leaving him in the front of the school. Checking himself over one more time, he walked into the school gym.

"Look who it is," Nick said to Ashley, once Matt walked in.

"Think he will come say hi to us?" Ashley asked. Matt walked right by them, about 5 seconds after she said that.

"Guess not," Nick answered, with a hint of sarcasm. Matt looked around the gym, trying to find Bree. With all of those people, it was hard to find just one person.

"Hey buddy," He turned around to see Josh standing there, arm in arm with some girl.

"Oh hey Josh, who's this?" Matt asked.

"Oh, this is my date, Jessica. Jess, this is Matt," Josh introduced them.

"Hey Matt," Jessica said to him.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Bree anywhere?" Matt asked.

"Nope, can't say we have," Josh told him.

"Alright, I'll try to find her. See you later guys," Matt was off, to find his date.

"Oh Brad, your such a good dancer!" Matt heard Bree's voice. She was close. But, what was she saying? Who's Brad? Matt turned around to see Bree. But not only Bree, there was another guy with her. They were dancing together. His heart dropped at the sight. He couldn't believe it. Bree had gone to the dance, with another date.

"Bree..." He said quietly.

"Oh, Matt. How are you?" Bree asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you...doing?" Matt asked, hesitantly.

"Sorry Matt, I probably should have told you," She stopped dancing with her date and walked towards Matt, everyone in the whole gym was staring at them. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I, don't believe this..." Matt said to himself. He was heartbroken. He had really loved this girl.

"Don't take it personal Matt. I mean, your a good kisser, but, your just to goodie-good for me. I need a guy who is, well a rebel," She said simply. "But, I hope we can still be friends." She said in the most fake tone ever, putting on s fake smile to match. He just took her hand off of his shoulder, and let it dropped. Then walked out of the gym, embarrassed in front of all those people.

"Did you see that!" Nick asked his two friends. Josh then went up to them.

"You guys, we should go see if hes okay," He told them.

"He's right, you coming Ashley?" Emily asked.

"Yeah...I'll be there in a minute. I have to settle a score first," Ashley said, walking away from the group. She stormed up to Bree, and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ashley! How have you been?" Bree asked her.

"Cut the shit. I'm not playing around with you. Who do you think you are?" Ashley yelled at her, the entire gym was now watching, even the music cut.

"What ever do you mean?" Bree asked her, smiling away.

"Don't give me that. Who do you think you are! You have no right to go and do what you just did. That boy really loved you!" She screamed. Even the teachers were watching.

"We'll it's certainly not my fault, he's just not my type," She said simply, still having a fake smile on.

"So, you could have at least told him! What you did, was downright mean! I never knew anyone who would do something like that!"

"Calm down Ash-"

"No! You listen to me, if you ever, and I mean ever, play with Matt again, I'll personally beat the shit out of you!" Ashley roared at Bree. She then grabbed someone's punch, and tossed it in Bree's face.

"You...little...bitch," Bree said, wiping the drink out of her eyes.

"Bite me, whore," Ashley said, grinning. The noticed that everyone was watching her. "...What!" She yelled, and the music started back up, and people immediately stopped looking at her, and went back to whatever they were doing.

-------------------------------

Outside, Matt was sitting on a bench, Nick, Emily, and Josh, all around him.

"I feel like such a fool," Matt said, on the verge of tears. They could all tell, but didn't blame him one bit.

"It's not your fault," Nick said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, shes a sneaky bitch, so does those kinds of things," Emily told him. Matt looked up, then blurted something out.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked them.

"So, what your saying is that you'd rather have your new friends here with you?" Nick asked.

"No, what I'm saying is that, I don't deserve you guys to be here right now. I was such a jerk," He told them.

"Your right," Ashley walked out of the school, over hearing what he had said, "You don't deserve us. But friends stick together, especially when they need it the most," She smiled at him.

"Thanks guys," He said, putting a smile on.

"So, you wanna go and try to enjoy the dance anyways?" Josh asked him.

"Nah, I'm pretty embarrassed. I'm just gonna head home," Matt told them.

"Want us to go to?" Nick asked.

"No, you guys go and enjoy yourselves, I'll be fine," Mat told them.

"But, it won't be any fun without our best bud there," Emily winked at him.

"Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood. Thanks a lot you guys," He started walking away from them, in the direction of his house.

"Think he is okay?" Nick asked.

"He's hurt...and will be for a long time. But, he should be fine I think," Josh answered. And they walked back into the dance.

**

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this one. I really enjoyed writing this one. I had it planned in m head since I started the story. One chapter left. If you wanna see it, you gotta, _REVIEW!_**


	25. End of the Adventure

**Hey guys. Well, this is it. The last chapter of Part One. I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot. Well, I'll write more afterwards, on with the last chapter!

* * *

**

"_Father, please don't!" _

"_Get out of our way!" _

"_I won't obey! Please stop this!"_

"_We need those emeralds for our people, and they are your people too!"_

"_Father, please listen to me!"_

"_Bah, I don't listen to the words of a child! Ready mean, charge!"_

"_No!..."_

Matt awoke, in another sweat. An army of, whatever was in his dreams, had just trampled the girl. He still couldn't make out who they were though.

"Why do I keep having these dreams!" Matt yelled to himself. It was 9:00, but it was Saturday. He didn't have to worry about rushing for school.

"Matt, Nick just called you!" His mother screamed up the stairs. He grabbed his cell phone, and dialed Nick's number.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"It's me, did you just call?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you have to get dress, and hurry!" Nick yelled at him.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I'll explain after, just get ready, and meet us in the forest, with your ring obviously," Nick told him, and with that, they hung up.

"Wonder what it could be?" Matt said to himself while getting ready. He remembered what happened last night. How could he forget? But he just shrugged it off and called Bree a "Bitch..." to himself. He wasn't sad anymore. He may have been embarrassed in front of everyone, but they now saw what kind of person she was. And plus, he got his best friends back. He was extremely grateful for that. "Mom,I'm going out for the day!" Matt yelled to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out with Nick, Ashley, and Emily. And maybe Josh," He told her.

"Josh Perkins?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You haven't hung out with him since 5th grade. When did you become friends again?" She asked curiously.

"A few weeks ago, we ran into him at the movies. He was, uh... with his family, and they said he could sit with us. He was grateful because he didn't want to go with them. So, after that, we just kinda started hanging out again," He lied to her.

"I see...Well, don't be home to late," She told him, and with that, he was on his way to the forest.

"Finally, he's here!" Ashley said, once Matt got there.

"What was so important that I had to rush?"Matt asked.

"See for yourself, come on," Josh said, Matt shrugged his shoulders and followed them. It wasn't long before they came across a huge stone. It looked exactly like a temple!

"Wow..." Matt said, admiring it. "What is this?" He asked.

"Were not sure, I can to check on the Tornado, and this was here, so I called you guys," Nick told him.

"How did it get here?" Emily wondered.

"Lets go find out," Ashley said, about to walk into it.

"Are you sure we should go in?" Matt asked.

"Well, it might mean something, I mean, weird stuff has been going on lately," She responded.

"If you say so," Matt said, following behind them. It was extremely dark inside.

"It's so dark, I can't see a thing!" Emily shirked. Just then, flames lit up the place.

"That was weird..." Josh said.

"Yeah...I have a bad feeling about this place," Matt told them.

"Sonic, your supposed to be the leader...so lead us!" Ashley told him.

"Sure...Lets go this way," He said, and started walking back towards the entrance. When he was about to step out, a rock fell right in front of it.

"Well, guess where not getting out that way," Nick said sarcastically.

"Lets just find another way out of here, it gives me the creeps!" Emily said. The five started walking through the mysterious temple.

"This place looks as if it were thousands of years old!" Nick said, touching the walls.

"I just don't understand how it got here," Matt told them.

"Maybe if we keep going, we'll find out," Ashley told them. They continued walking until they got to a dead end.

"Well this is great!" Matt yelled.

"Do you think we took a wrong turn?" Emily asked.

"There were no turns" Ashley reminded her.

"So what are we going to do?" Josh asked, while leaning against the wall. He pushed a loose brick in, and the wall that was once blocked, opened up!

"How did that happen?" Matt asked, they all looked at Josh.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Lets just keep moving," Ashley said. They kept moving until they reached another roadblock. It was a stream.

"How are we going to get past this?" Emily asked.

"Were gonna ride it," Matt said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. Matt didn't explain. He jumped into it, and grabbed Emily, who grabbed Ashley, who grabbed Nick, who grabbed Josh. Together, they all floated down the stream, struggling to stay above the water!

"I'm gonna kill you Matt!" Ashley yelled.

"If we survive, I am too!" Emily added in, gasping for breathe.

"Just hold on everyone!" Matt yelled. They were coming to a waterfall!

"A waterfall! How the hell is there a waterfall inside of this thing!" Ashley yelled.

"Just hold on!" Matt yelled as they fell down it.

"AHHHHHH!" They all screamed. They landed in cold, deep water. Matt swam up, gasping for breathe.

"You guys..." He started calling for them. Then they popped up out of the water.

"I...am going...to kill you Matt..." Ashley said calmly.

"We got down here, didn't we?" He asked her.

"Well, at least were all okay," Josh added in. "And look, theres the exit!" He said, pointing to a door shaped hole in the wall.

"Lets get out of here!" Emily shirked. They swam onto the ground of the temple and started walking away. But Matt stopped in his tracks, and looked up at the wall.

"Whats up Matt?" Nick asked him. He then looked up at the wall with him. There was a massive picture of warriors, all fighting a huge beast. They looked as if they were losing.

"This looks...so familiar..." Matt said. The he remembered seeing it in the game.

"You guys, if I hadn't destroyed Chaos, this is what he would have become," He said, pointing at the picture.

"What do you mean, you destroyed him?" Emily asked. Matt explained to them about how he used the Tornado to get on the Egg Carrier, then how Chaos got struck by lightening.

"So...thats where the Tornado was," Nick said.

"So your sure hes gone?" Ashley asked,looking at the picture again.

"I'm pretty sure...all we could do is hope," He said.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Josh asked.

"It came from outside!" Matt answered, they ran outside to see Dr.Eggman laying on the ground, his hover craft next to him. This was the first time they had seen his whole body. He was chubby, with chubby legs to match. **(A/N: I'm going by the next gen look.) **

"Eggman..." Nick said quietly.

"Uhh..." He rolled over to see them.

"What happened!" Matt asked him.

"Chaos...is, a beast..." He told them, blood was starting to drip from his mouth.

"Chaos is still alive!" Ashley yelled.

"More alive then ever!" Eggman yelled, standing up. "But, what am I standing here telling you for! I must go find him!" He got into his craft, and started flying away.

"I thought you said you killed him!" Ashley yelled at Matt.

"I thought I did! But, how are we going to stop him!" Matt yelled. Just then, a humongous wave of water was coming right for them!

"No more water!" Josh yelled, right before it hit them. It carried everything with it, trees, the Tornado, and even the temple was barely standing tall.

"Tails and Cream, you guys need to get out, and fly us to town!" Matt yelled to them.

"Got it!" Nick yelled, and with that, him and Emily managed to fly out of the water. Matt and Ashley grabbed onto Nick's feet, while Josh held onto Emily's.

"Now, go towards town!" Matt told them. But they were already on their way. The whole gang was shocked to see that everything was flooded. Water was almost up to the roofs of houses.

"What...happened?" Ashley asked.

"Chaos..." Mat answered. They landed on the roof of a house, and looked around. Chaos was about 2 miles away from them, in his final form.

"How will we...defeat it?" Josh asked.

"I'm not sure..." Matt responded. He looked around at the helpless people, on top of their rooftops. He was hoping his family was alright.

"Matt!" Someone was calling his name, he looked around to see Bill Gavin (Big) on the rooftop next to them. The Chaos Emeralds were with him too!

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"That's Bill Gavin, he's Big the Cat," Matt told them.

"You knew there was someone else like us, and you never told us!" Ashley asked, outraged.

"I never really remembered," Matt told them. They flew over to Bill.

"Hey Guys! Emily and Nick, that was some good flying," Bill complimented them.

"You told him how we were!" Ashley yelled in Matt's ear.

"Bill...I mean Big, when we are in our ring forms, we use code names. Like I'm Sonic," He explained.

"Oh got it, look what I found!" He yelled, pointing at the Chaos Emeralds on the ground. They looked much dimmer then before.

"The emeralds!" Nick yelled.

"Can you use them to defeat Chaos?" Emily asked.

"I'm...not sure," Matt admitted. Then, to top off all of the weird things that had happened, a bright light blinded them. When they could see again, an orange echidna girl was standing in front of them, holding the Master Emerald, along with many small blue creatures, with yellow balls on their heads.

"Who...are you?" Ashley asked her.

"Greetings, I'm Tikal," the creature spoke. Matt had recognized her from the game. They just looked at her in confusion.

"So, it must have been you I've been seeing in my dreams!" Matt said to her.

"Well, once I had finished putting the Master Emerald together, I tried showing you all why this is happening, My father wanted to steal those emeralds from the Chao," She told them, pointing to th small creatures. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen, and this is what he released!" She pointed to Chaos, who was in the distance, destroying some buildings.

"How did you stop it?" Nick asked.

"I managed to seal Chaos inside of the Master Emerald. But, I myself, also got sealed in. We were in there for over thousands of years, until one man did the chant, and broke open the Master Emerald. I have restored it completely, but now I have to seal Chaos again, or else the world will perish!" She explained to them.

"So...let me get this straight, your father stole the Chaos Emeralds, and got Chaos angry, so you sealed him inside of the emerald?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Chaos's heart is broken, and filled with rage...we must stop it!" She yelled.

"But how? Even if we manage to seal him back in, his heart will still be hurt, it won't change how he feels!" Matt told her.

"It's the only way we can stop him! Please, you must use these!" She said, handing him the Chaos Emeralds.

"Uh, how?" Matt asked.

"Use their positive energy, use them to weaken Chaos, so that way,I can seal him!" She yelled.

"Can't Knuckles do it? He's stronger than me," Matt said hesitantly.

"It must be you, The kind man created you, so you can stop this madness, you must live up to it. Just focus on channeling the energy into your body." Tikal told him.

"Alright, I'll try, but I don't think it will work," Matt closed his eyes, and clenched his fists. He focused on the emeralds' true power. Nothing happened. "It's not working!" Matt yelled.

"Focus..." Tikal said softly. He closed his eyes again, and really focused. He felt something strange happen. He felt his body, overflowing with power. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was floating.

"It worked! I'm Super Sonic!" He yelled.

"Hurry, defeat Chaos now!" Tikal yelled.

"Right!" Matt flew off, ready to finish this. "Sorry Chaos...But this is for your own good!" He flew through him so fast, chaos didn't have a chance to stop him. Matt knew that his weak part was his brain, so he went for that.

"ROAR!" Chaos roared in pain, and sent Matt flying about 5 miles away!

"Oh my God!" Ashley yelled, as she watched him go flying past.

"He can do this...I know he can," Tikal told them.

"Your not gonna win that easy!" Matt yelled as he zoomed back towards him, this time, Chaos sent tornadoes out at Matt. And of course,he got sucked into one of them. "AHH!"

"Come on Sonic!" Josh yelled to him. Matt managed to zoom right out of the tornado, and out at Chaos again. Right for his brain, BAM!

"Go Sonic!" People started to yell. Matt was starting to think that people were realizing him and his friends were the good guys. He continued this process with Chaos many times. He was weak, but on more time, he would have no trouble going back into that emerald.

"Sorry Chaos..."Matt flew for him. "Nothing personal..." He said, right before he hit his brain for the last time.

"ROAR!" Chaos yelled in pain.

"This is it!" Tikal had made her way over to where Chaos and Matt were. "It is time for me to finish what has been started."

"Are you gonna be okay with it?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry," She smiled, Matt smiled back. "The fighting is over, and peace is restored," She said to Chaos. She turned to Matt again. "Thank you so much for all of your help."

"My pleasure," Matt told her. All of the Chao ran up to Chaos.

"These are the Chao that you use to protect, they now live peaceful lives, far from here," Tikal told Chaos. The others ran up to them.

"Are you leaving?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I have to seal away with chaos again," Tikal told them.

"Will we ever see you again?" Josh asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching over you all, and maybe we will meet again one day, but until then, thank you for all of your help!" She raised into the air with Chaos, and the Chao. There was another blinding flash, and they were gone, nothing but the Master Emerald was there. And...

"She left one of those animals!" Emily said, picking up a Chao.

"They're called Chao, keep it Emily," Matt told her.

"Alright! I'll call it, speedy!" She yelled.

"Name it Cheese," Matt said smiling, "It sounds better."

"Uh, alright," She said.

"Look!" Ashley yelled. They looked out into the town, and all of the water was draining.

"Thanks Tikal," Matt smiled, looking up at the sky. People then ran out into the streets, and started cheering for the gang.

"They actually like us now!" Ashley asked in surprise.

"Some do, I'm sure other still hate us, but what are we gonna do?" Matt asked. They laughed, and started walking back to the forest, where they could take off the rings, and be normal kids for a while. But, on top of a building, three figures were watching them. They stepped out of the shadows and revealed themselves. They were a Black hedgehog, and bat, and a robot.

"Do you still think they will be an easy target?" The bat asked.

"Hard to say after that little show," the hedgehog spoke.

"Lets go, we need to finish our plan for them," the robot told the two.

"Right," the black hedgehog spoke again. "Sonic the Hedgehog, enjoy your time now, because when I'm done with you, you won't have any time left!"

**The End.

* * *

**

**Well, there you go guys, the final chapter of Part One. If you haven't guessed already, there obviously will be a sequel. It should be up by next week. So until then, tell me what you thought of the ending. Personally, I didn't think it was the best. It should have been two chapters, but like I said, I wanted 25 chapters, lol. Anyways, please _REVIEW!_**


End file.
